Rose Weeds
by RLH
Summary: One passionate night, well rehearsed Shakesheare, Japanese Mafia and two romance manga artists that play hard to get...equals yaoi. gaara
1. Petal One

**Dedicated to my best friend, Ayane Kazaragi **

**Disclaimer-It is ALL yours Kishimoto-sensei **

**Rated M-'coz they gots dirty mouths and Temari's a yaoi lover and loooves to express it!**

**Gaara and Neji are both around 22 in an art studio. (Both manga artists) THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT THIS JUST A LIL TASTE **

**Rose Weeds**

**Chapter One: Tomorrow and Tomorrow  
****  
--**

At times like this, man, Gaara really hated everything. He JUST wanted to grow up alone, finish school, find a house alone and live alone, all successful up until now.

Temari had just made it clear he wasn't going to die alone. Oh no, she was going to find him a handsome and tall man that could take Gaara's I-hate-everything-and-imma-'bout-to-kill-you glare. Who made themselves Buddha and declared him gay?

Ha, his lovely sister.

"What about Lee?" The blond suggested pacing as her rather stoic brother sat in his office chair.

If Gaara was in the mood for laughing, shit, he'd be balling on the floor. "Funny. I'd wax his eyebrows first." Seriously, Lee? His best friend besides Naruto? Very funny indeed…

Temari snorted, "Look Gaara, anyone can see you so fucking unhappy! Quit the shit and work with me!" She stopped her walking and glared at Gaara directly to make her point.

'I am not unhappy, being alone is my happiness.' The truth was he was just seriously sexually frustrated. Or was it that he had no one to pick on since his idiot of a friend got together with an Uchiha? Or that his other youth obsessed friend got a new pink whore (in his opinion) that could kick his ass anytime, any day (in her opinion)? It SURE didn't bother him they got laid ANYTIME they wanted.

The youngest Sabaku could just remember the last time he got laid…right?

'1, 2, 3 years ago?' His face went from calmed to an expression trying to search for that person who took his non-precious virginity. 'What was that bastard's name?'

Temari softened her look as she realized what that look was...the when-was-I-last-laid? Her poor, poor brother. Luckily she had a good lazy lay every single night. Temari is proud. 'But I should get him to take belly dancing lessons with me…' Her bizarre thoughts were interrupted by Gaara's soft spoken words.

"To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow,  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day,

"_To the last syllable of recorded time;  
And all our yesterdays have lighted fools  
The way to dusty death. Out, out, brief candle!  
Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player,  
That struts and frets his hour upon the stage,  
And then is heard no more. It is a tale  
Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury,  
Signifying nothing.."_

Gaara looked at his sister and waited for that question. '…Troublesome that I remember that…'

"Neji?" The four pony tailed woman asked sort of stunned. How could he remember that quote that Neji whispered? 'Such a bastard he was. Not one of my favourites…' she thought placing a finger on her chin.

"Yes…N-N-The Hyuuga…" Gaara seized out. He just couldn't let himself say his name. After all Neji was The Hyuuga who stole his non-important virginity and then left right after that leaving him with some harsh but well rehearsed Shakespeare. Being so broken up inside, he went to his sister. 'Well SHE, only days before that seduced a younger man…Shikamaru is so whipped.' After confessing that he screwed a man and then trying to persuade her that he was NOT gay she sort of helped him coop with something she called 'misery.'

"Eh-Gaara…do you still-uh-love…Neji?" The blonde gulped. There was only one answer to this question; no. 'It has to be no, if not then…he won't find happiness.'

Her eyes saddened as she realized happiness never really came for her sibling. Gaara was down it that department; he always was, as a child, an emotionless teen and sort of as an adult. The only time he expressed a fair amount of emotion is that time their father took it a little to far while their occasional beatings (a/n: abusive father and it doesn't happen anymore) and when the maroon headed man was telling his account of his love making session with The Hyuuga. He was so alive and the way he moved his hands to express a countless amount of passion that went on and how his eyes became a little livelier. Temari surely didn't miss any of that while he was trying to convince her that 'The Youngest Sabaku' was NOT a 'Homosexual.'

The blonde inwardly snorted, 'not gay my ass!' But a reply interrupted her memories.

"I wish I could understand how you have sex with someone and then love them. To me that is foolishness. To only love someone because you saw their body and their state of weakness and pleasure is not love, just pure sinful lust."

Gaara's light eyes widened as he recalled the weakness and pleasure of one night. The man knew this wasn't a serious thing but everything that brunette put into their movements was unthinkable. 'Wonder how he acts with people he does 'love.'

…Love. What is love Gaara? Well hell like he knew? He was a romance manga artist and didn't even experience true love that people often do. Love was sort of like…ahh…rose. Yea, a rose; it's fresh when you cut it off its vine but in a couple of days the vibrant color, the soft texture and tender petals fall one by one. They all die, all roses die. That's what Gaara thought of love; it's nice at first but then the petals fall and its get old fast. It was a huge was a time to take care of roses. It was a huge was of energy to take care of love.

It was probably a waste to Neji too…That's why Gaara didn't want to love or ever love, just because those harsh words were whispered to him after he gathered up all his courage to open his eyes and wish that his previous lover was besides him.

_Tomorrow Gaara will never come for us._

_Yesterday was a mistake just like everything we will do tomorrow._

_I'm afraid I won't be there to make them with you._

_Goodbye 'till tomorrow. _

Gaara covered his face with both hands, as if trying to shield his mind from the sweet nothings Neji said to him.

Everything was a mistake in his life, his birth and existence. Gaara's life was a huge flaw in the tomorrows of time. There was only one error his never wanted to erase and only one petal his didn't want to fall.

The only hour he and Neji laid together with nothing to say, no feelings to express and absolutely no more kisses to be shared because it wasn't needed.

They both understood what it meant.

To Neji, there were no tomorrows and to Gaara, roses were useless weeds.

--

Alright then...

Reviews if you like it. I love me some critics! If you want any other pairings just tell me. SORRY ITS NOT REALLY PROOF READ! (it is like 12:06 in the USA right now!)

-poem by beastly Shakesheare 3

Next Chapter: A new manga artist joins Gaara in the office...

He speaks Shakespheare very well.


	2. Petal Two

Disclaimer-Not mine… blah blah blah blehh **man babies**.

Mmkayy. Well here's chapter two. Err, hope ya like it?

Rated M: yaoi, violence, cursing

…okay here goes dobes….

((Gaara might seem really pathetic but he's really just emotionally unstable-so guys can cry too))

Rose Weeds

Chapter Two-Cruel to be Kind 

'_Another day, another mistake_,' the dark redhead thought. He sighed and looked at all of the previous attempts of a love scene. '_Shit, shit and bull shit_.'

Gaara growled at the thought of using his memories from that night…

_Sweat drop. Heartbeat. Breathing. Everything was in tune as the two bodies moved gracefully without thinking. _

_A pale hand rose up and slowly swiped a runaway tear that fell down a displeased face._

"_Stop crying." The pale body slowly pressed his bare limbs onto an inhaling chest._

"_Fuck off." A mess of red hair got up from the mattress and made its way to the bathroom with a slight limp. "I'm not crying you ass hole either!" The petite figured called out. _

_Long dark brown hair swayed as he made his way to the locked door, his naked body recovering from pleasure. He slid down the door and listened to the sobbing noises coming from the other side. "I can't do it, Gaara. Tomorrow can't come. But we can at least cherish tonight." _

_He heard a choked sob directly from the opposite side again, "You fuck me and then leave, Neji." _

"_There is no such thing as a…happy…ending, my love." _

…Hell no. That was not romantic at the least. Gaara knew not one person would buy or read a manga that had an ending like his…if it was his ending.

The somewhat depressed man's thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. A tall man dressed rather casual stepped in blocking his view of the person behind him.

"Hey kid, we got a new artist. He's not really new but he'll be sharing this office with you, so...don't kill him? Gaara are you listening don't tune me out!" He smirked and stepped aside for the new employee to meet the Sabaku. "His name is-"

'Too late... So a new kid? Kill him?' He looked down trying to avoid a death glare.

'Ohh great, Jiraiya thinks I'm a murderer.' He put his head down, more like banging and sighed deeply. "Hi, don't bother me and I won't _kill _you and _eat_ your brain."

He smirked at how menacing he could be when he was pissed or was trying to be but he sure hoped this guy wasn't like Naruto. One Naruto and a Lee was enough.

"You're the top manga artist here? Well I look forward-"

At this point Gaara tuned the kid out. He had a very soothing voice though…Ugh, people. BLAH BLAH you're so great and I read all of your books! That's what he heard everyday. One of the reasons he wanted this job was because you can't really because your image can't become famous, only your comics. On the contrary, he was well known. He once threatened Temari because on her 'MySpace' she had a huge picture of hi and a little caption saying, 'HERE'S my GAY brother, HE's a YAOI artist.' Yea, the fan mail and panties stopped there.

If there was one thing Gaara wanted to avoid at ALL times was people. Just people in particular. So when Neji approached him on that plane and recited a tragic poem, he-well he just walked away as far as he could go and that wasn't as far as he wanted because the oddly entrancing man's seat was next to his.

They learned a lot about each other, well Gaara learned about Neji. Gaara refused to talk to this stranger. Neji was 22 and was also a manga artist. His eye color was real and he didn't have hair tracks. Gaara wouldn't admit but he wanted to touch the feathery hair. He hoped it was.

'WHY IS HE IN MY MIND 24/7?' Gaara picked up his head and dropped it, wincing at the slight pain. "Neji," he snarled.

"..,In my heart's core, ay, in my heart of heart."

Gaara lifted his head slightly at the mention of that poem. Everything ran through his mind in a quick moment. Soothing voice and Shakespeare? The Hyuuga? It didn't run through his mind though that he didn't want it to be him.

The Sabaku whipped is head up and prepared his eyes, "NEJI?"

Oh God how he wished it was him, in the same room, just for him and about to confess his love for him and apologize.

"..No, it's Haku. Remember?"

In a flash Gaara grabbed his things and headed straight for the door, his old and worn out sneakers screeching at every sudden stop and turn until he ended up at the public park just outside his office building. He could still hear the people in the building asking where the freak was or I bet he sucks at his job.

He realized he was against a brick was and roughly slid down it, just like that night…

"_You're such a bitch. I hate you, Bastard." A voice mumbled into a stiff chest and all the while kisses the places where he had thrown hard punches._

"_Sorry, love. No matter what you say, I can't." A ghostly hand dug its way into red hair._

"_You'll tell me one day? Why?" A face with jade orbs lifted itself and questioned meaningfully. _

"_I do repent; but heaven hath pleas'd it so  
To punish me with this, and this with me,  
That I must be their scourge and minister.  
_

_I will bestow him, and will answer well  
The death I gave him. So again good night.  
I must be cruel only to be kind.  
This bad begins and worse remains behind."_

'…he regretted it, EVERY MOMENT!' Gaara pounded his fists into sidewalk.

He wanted to cry so much and just rot away into the sidewalk. Sure he was great at his job, sure his dead beat dad was gone but still! It's not like Neji had homophobic parents and even if he did, when they had 'intercourse' (1) he was about…20? That was old enough!

The only reason that he could think of was if Neji had a…family.

Maybe Neji a girlfriend, or if Neji really want to betray and piss him off, a wife and kids. Damn him that would hurt. But he couldn't count any reasons out. Gaara tried to remember a ring, but he only saw a class ring. So…he wasn't married but maybe engaged? No.

Sure, maybe he got some girl pregnant and had to propose to her. Nawww.

Or, he caught his girlfriend cheating on him and decided to screw a guy for a change. He hoped not.

None of this made sense, the sweet nothing, romantic poetry, pet names and soft replies? Would a desperate man need to go that far? Really?

Gaara thought back at his appearance; 6 ft 6, long brown-black, pale but lavender eyes, ghostly white skin and deep, soothing voice. To some that up Gaara used the words, 'perfectly flawless.'

"Except the part where he took my virginity and left," Gaara sighed bringing his knees up to his head and letting it rest, "perfect."

Okay so the Sabaku didn't know where Neji was, if he had a family, why he couldn't tell him and what really made him leave.

'I promise, I'll find out, then I can rest and live ALONE.' Gaara closed his eyes, but right now he would only cry. In the back of his mind he wanted Neji to say, 'stop crying.'

"Cruel to be kind, Neji."

'Gaara!' a certain man shouted as he spotted a red mop of spikes, 'that you!'

Gaara whipped his head around at the familiar voice, 'Haku, you should really-' but a sudden THUD didn't allow him to finish.

'Alright Haku, I'm going eat you now-' once again something prevented him from saying what he needed, this time a pair of satin lips. He felt weird to say the least, he couldn't see the guy, his hair was in the way! He wanted to punch, kick or do something but the sicko had his limbs pinned down.

Gaara gave in, to the strength and sexual desires; he wasn't a bad kisser. The jade eyed man opened his mouth a bit and a luscious tongue filled his cavern, playing with his own small tongue. He let a little groan out when the mystery man withdrew and allowed the semi-molested Gaara to get a good look at him.

'Y-you…' he breathed and admired the flawless skin and pale eyes; Neji hadn't changed.

'So…who the hell is Haku?'

To bad it was a dream.

Jade eyes spring opened and darted looking to find out where he was…in the park still. He lifted a hand to his face and felt the dry tear stains. 'God, my make-up is smeared.'(2) He did what he could to fix it, but now he looked like someone punched him a couple times. 'If it keeps people away…'

'What did I dream? Is that how I want it to happen?' He touched his lips as if it really happened. The youngest Sabaku's thoughts were interrupted as someone short tugged on his sleeve.

"Pretty-man, why are you crying? You sad?" He looked up and gasped as her thought for a moment it was that Hyuuga.

'Such a cute little boy though. Dark hair and pale eyes just like Neji (3), weird…' He motioned for the tiny boy to sit by him. "I'm not crying."

The pale dressed in simple clothing sat in a similar position and spoke, "Well, I'm sad. I lost my daddy. He was arguing with my mommy."

Gaara had been through that. God he was glad it was over. His mom had died when he was born. His brother, Kankuro said something about the C-section going wrong and to much blood loss. His family blamed it on the doctors and his father blamed it on him. That's to put it simple. The youngest Sabaku had gone through so much shit it was impossible. Beating, cursing, blaming, neglecting and divorcing Gaara as his son. He wished he could be like the others and say,'who gives a shit,' but that wasn't possible. He WAS he father and his only one. Gaara's father had loved their mother very much and it him it was like his love risking her life for an unwanted child. That's what Gaara was after all.

He hoped-what was his name?

"Err, what's your name kid?"

Pale eye's looked up, "My name is Tooru. What's yours pretty-man?"

Gaara looked down starring deeply into innocent eyes; did he really think that GAARA was pretty?

"I'm Gaara, and you think I'm pretty." The man motioned to his smeared make-up with a questioning look. Why did he care?

Those wide eyes nodded, "My daddy knows a Gaa-ra…And yea your really pretty, you just 'been crying too much." Tooru blushed looking down.

Gaara couldn't help but blush a bit, no one had ever told him he was…cute. Even if it was only a child.

"Where's your dad, Tooru? Do you need help." 'His father must be some fucking jackass leaving precious cargo-WAIT… WHEN DID I START LIKING KIDS?'

"Yea, if you will help me find them I can show you to daddy." Tooru bounced up and grabbed 'pretty-man' by the hand leading him in the way he thought his dad was.

"Tooru, what's your dad's name!" Gaara shouted as they weaved in and out of the crowds.

"Neji, Hyuuga Neji! Now, come on before they leave!" Hyuuga Tooru shouted.

Gaara stopped bringing the child with him. "What was his name?" he said with a menacing tone.

"H-his n-name is N-neji." Tooru quivered, not liking the sound of his voice he loosened his grip on the soft hand.

Gaara noticed and quickly apologized, "I'm sorry love, go on. That name just sounded familiar." 'So Hyuuga, fate is catching up?'

"Oh, okay, well hurry up!" he cooed. Tooru ran a litter faster and Gaara too.

One the way he decided it would be best to carry him and let the child guide him.

'Cruel to be find...Hyuuga.'

Review if you like it.

If you don't then still comment!

I love to hear things like that!

Gaara likes the word 'intercourse better :D

Okay, I know there's lots of explanations about his rings around his eyes so…he doesn't REALLY sleep just drifts off and without his makeup he had dark bags so he covers them up with heavy makeup

Course ya saw that coming…

NEXT CHAPTER-

Gaara sees Neji with Tooru's mother.

They have a full blown argument!

CAN'T MISS IT!

--RLH


	3. Petal Three

**Alrighty then, here's chapter 3, so this is basically about Neji and Gaara seeing each other and their awesome reaction. This Shakespeare poem's theme is deception. You have probably realized I update often and that's true…I update on one of these days of the week Saturdays, Fridays and Wednesdays. You guys can pick an exact day if you want. Ummm…let's see, I love reviews. I won't abandon this story! I WILL KEEP GOIN' TILL THIS IS FINISHED! YEEE-HAA! This chapter has some action! **

**Disclaimer- I'm from America, not Japan. Only a Japanese mind can create this genius work! So alas, I don't own any of Naruto EXPECT MY SASUKE PLUSHIE! .**

**Rose Weeds**

**Chapter Three-The most unkindest cut of all…**

He hates kids and yet he is befriending Tooru.

He hates people, though people just hate him.

He hates romance but his job is depended on the fantasies of deep emotion.

His heart aches for 'love' though he despises the mire thought of another being entering him.

Even sometimes the redhead wanted pleasure, but any body that tried to make contact he hesitated.

Gaara was a total hypocrite, well he thought that anyways.  
--

To say that he was at least a few yards away from The Hyuuga, Gaara was pretty calm. Though its not what its look like in his head…

_Holy fucking Buddha, Neji is right there on the other side of the door! I wonder what he looks like now…What do I look like now. Oh, shit! I only put on a t-shirt and my old high waters! (1) Great, I look like a junkie. _

The Sabaku looked down at his old sneakers and sighed. He was freaking rich and he had these shoes since when?

Gaara took a look at the mirror across from the hall and ruffled his unruly maroon locks, trying to make that mess look, well DECENT.

'Damn, I'm really ugly.'(2) He had smeared mascara and his eyes were all red! Neji would probably run and scream along with that woman in there…wait, woman?

He put his ear and hoped it wasn't a female.

'What if it is, Gaara? What are you gonna do?' His inner voice called out. The Sabaku cursed his loss of sanity, but the voice he named Shukaku was right. Why was he looking for Neji again? If there was a girl in there, what was he going to do? Neji was not going to come back for him! The brunette had a wife and family now!

Some days Gaara would be at his office designing a few scenes based on how he wished his life with Neji was; big Japanese style house in the mountains and no sounds except for the screams and moaning. 'How romantic…' the voice snorted.

'What do you expect Shukaku, white picket fence?' Gaara growled back.

As much as Gaara wanted that he knew things like that would only be in his darkness of dreams and new see the light. Gaara had given up on dreams a while back.

'_**For Brutus, as you know, was Caesar's angel…'**_

The artist directed his attention back on the rock solid door.

"_What do you mean; I had that child you wanted so badly!" A feminine voice called out. It was very high pitched and held a lot of anger._

"_What did you expect, you were going to get an abortion…It's not like I planned Tooru or anything but I would never even THINK about what you were planning to do with OUR child!" A booming yet masculine voice shouted._

Gaara's breathing hitched as his heart stopped at the second voice; Hyuuga Neji.

"_If you would just give me some money, I wouldn't even think about get that brat taken out!"_

'_**Judge, O you gods, how dearly Caesar lov'd him!'**_

At this time the redhead directed his attention to the miniature Neji only to see he was silently crying. His small, lavender eyes leaking with warm tears. Gaara had a pang in his heart at the sight of his very young companion…Sorrow. He bent down and engulfed the young one into a tight hug. Tooru's Sobbing increased as Gaara felt the warm wet spot on this t-shirt.

"M-mo-ther c-calls m-me a b-brat some-t-times." Tooru choked out, burrowing his soft head into Gaara's neck, "…I don't like mother, s-she makes-s me h-urt, Ga-ara!"

Gaara patted Tooru's soft brunette hair, stroking it slowly. 'I'm so sorry you have to hear this…' he thought. He bet Tooru was very emotionally exhausted.

As soon as he heard heavy breathing he scooped the now sleeping child in his own small arms. He sighed and slowly pulled himself up, leaning against the door to hear the conversation.

"_-money. All you buy is drugs and you know it's true. I've gotten you every little thing and then last year you go to that pleasure house and cheat on me. I've had it with everything. You steal, you lie, you gamble and you probably go sell yourself for money-"A calm and collected voice said to the feminine one. The girl probably slapped him because all he heard was flesh hitting flesh._

_**This was the most unkindest cut of all;**_

"_You can hit me all you want; I'm still taking everything and our son."_

_A growl was heard, "HE'S NOT MY SON YOU BASTARD AND I'LL BE _DAMNED _IF YOU TAKE ANYTHING FROM ME!" _

"_Tenten, we're not married, I can take anything I want-"_

The next sound Gaara heard was a running sound and a faint click.

"_Now, now Neji, we wouldn't want your pretty little brains spilled over the floor would we?" _

Gaara panicked. That crazy bitch had a gun! 'Remain calm kid, OK? If she does trying anything The Hyuuga won't let her.' Shukaku reinsured him. He nodded his head unconsciously and listened.

"_Tenten put it down. I can have Police here in seconds. DOWN, NOW" The Hyuuga man said, not a hint of fear in his voice._

"_Neji, I don't want to d-do this, but you can't leave me. If y-you leave me I'll hunt you and Tooru down," you could hear the smirk in her voice, "or shall I go get him now, I mean he's in the car now."_

Silence, was what Gaara heard thru the door. "See kid, no-"BOOM_**! **_

_**For when the noble Caesar saw him stab,**_

Gaara covered his ears at the sudden gunshot and silenced for any signs. Still silence.

"_WHERE IS HE? YOU CRAZY BITCH! WHERE IS MY SON," Neji hollered, his voice almost as loud as the gunshot it self. "Did you hear me right? WHERE IS MY TOORU?" _

_BOOM!_

Tooru found himself in Gaara's tight arms. He was taking a nice nap when he heard a huge sound. 'Sounded like bangs!' The child thought he also heard his father-"WHERE IS TOORU?" BANG! 'That's otosan!' He struggled free of Gaara's protesting arms and jumped on the floor, opening the door.

"Otosa-OTOSAN!" Tooru rushed over to his father.

Gaara pushed open the door at the kid's sudden cry and took in the image. Neji was lying on the floor, still conscious. The woman's voice belonged to a petite figure with nice, rich clothes and two neat buns on top of her head. The girl named Tenten was holding the gun to The Hyuuga, pointed in the direction of his chest. Before he could act, the woman turned around and pointed the gun at the small helpless child caring to his father. (3)

_**Ingratitude, more strong than traitors' arms,**_

"Daddy, daddy it's going to be ok. You're not hurt!" Toru cried helplessly.

Neji raised an arm up to his son and gently stroked his child's similar beautiful bangs out of his face, "Who's your little friend, my love?" He whispered weakly.

"…Sabaku no Gaara, Tooru?" Neji paled.

Tooru's tears dropped on his Neji's pale skin, "His name is Gaara and he's my best friend."

Gaara gulped, those two might be in their own world but the woman looked viscous. She held still in place, aiming it at his young friend. Neji's ex-girlfriend slowly pulled the trigger and the redhead had to think fast; runaway and let the police handle it or jump in front of the life killing bullet, dying for his love and his young friend?

Gaara smirked before making his decision, he loved Neji. Still he didn't know what EXACTLY love was but now he had an idea.

"I'd dive in front of a bullet for you, Neji." He darted in front of the two.

"FUCK GAARA!" Neji yelled, picking up his blood covered head.

BANG!

_**Quite vanquish'd him: then burst his mighty heart. . . .**_

_**This was the most unkindest cut of all;**_

--

"Pretty man…" a soft voice echoed in Gaara's mind. He smiled a rare smile at the tone of that young voice; like he had saved their life. The artist tried to open his heavy eye lids but he couldn't or move his arms.

Loud voices were now coming in his mind.

Beeping and buzzing and murmuring were what he heard. There were all kinds of different tones, loud ones, whispers and even some singing. One voice stood out.

"GAARA! CAN. YOU. HEAR. ME." A raspy voice called out followed by a rather annoyed voice.

"Dobe…he's just got shot. Spare him the nightmares of your ugly face." The man breathed.

A couple more loud sounds of doors closing and everything went silent. Gaara tried to open his eyes and got them just so he could see a blurry mess of white.

"If I got shot then I must be in a stupid hospital." He sighed. 'Man I can smell my own breath, gross.'

There was a sound but it wasn't a voice; more like a couple of wheels coming across the floor. Gaara paled, he was really scared now. "What if it's the Grim Reaper?"

A smooth voice chuckled deeply and the artist groaned; he hoped it wasn't anybody from high school or his brother.

"Do I look like the Grim Reaper?" The velvety voiced questioned.

Gaara tried to open his eyes a little wider to see the mystery person but all he saw was brown hair.

He groaned, finally getting the point he was now basically remedial. "Where am I exactly?" The wheels got closer he assumed and rolled up against his bunk.

"..Hospital. You saved a couple people's lives. They want to thank you." The voice got closer with each word and Gaara assumed lips were the wet objects by his left ear." He smelled good and his voice reminded Gaara of a person.

He heard loud foot steps and a shifting of his bed. "Gaara, I love you!" A small figure climbed on Gaara, watching out for his wound to the lower abdomen and sat on his chest. "You're my best friend and hero and and you saved my otosan!" The small figure dangled over Gaara's head and soft ticklish hair draped 

over him. "Otosan said that I wasn't 'posed to tell you but...He cried." He finished whispering the last words. Gaara's eyes softened at the tender tone…Tooru.

Gaara opened his eyes a little and suddenly everything came rushing towards him faster then he would want.

"WHERE'S NEJI!" The Sabaku yelled, sitting up straight all of a sudden. Pain hit him faster than common sense, he was shot with a bullet and he probably just reopened the delicate stitches. Gaara plopped back down and moaned loudly at the feel of hot needles sticking into his abdomen. A pale hand grabbed his sweating and shaking one, entwining their fingers. 'Who is this creep?' Gaara relaxed and lowered his voice, which was very sore. "Where's Neji, Tooru?"

Gaara felt his chest relieved of pressure and heard small footsteps going.

"Tooru! Where's Ne-" He called again, this time pleadingly.

"Shhhh…I'm here, love. Don't freak out, OK? Just listen, I'm willing to tell you everything."

Gaara nodded, still not believing that the person holding his hand tightly and now stroking his tattoo (4) was Neji's.

"I don't know how you got Tooru with you or anything like that. I don't know why you saved my life. I don't know why Tenten wanted to kill her own son…" Neji's unsteady voice began.

"Of all the things I don't know, I do know why we can't be together Gaara."

Gaara stopped breathing; he even thought his heart stopped. Things always ended up like this; always bad for him. This is what made him hate every single thing that was living and breathing. He felt the tears leak out of the sides of his makeup less eyes. The artist slide his hand out of Neji's and gripped the course bed sheets…like the time his mother died.

"_BRAT! MY WIFE DIED BECAUSE OF YOU!" Gaara's dad slandered, obviously drunk. He swung a empty beer bottle towards the young child that barley hit him.It crashed and above the headboard but the shards hit Gaara's trembling body. "I hate you so much. My only true love AND YOU TOOK HER!" The older man crashed on his knees as the younger child cried in bed gripping the dirty sheets. _

"_Otosan, I didn't mean too. I r-really didn't. Don't hit me…Please." He begged. _

"_Please? Is that all you got?" The man said ignoring the protests coming from the other side of the door which were Gaara's siblings._

"Gaara…I'm in the Yakuza. (5)"

Gaara stiffened at the sound of that word. The Japanese Mafia was the same ones who turned his father into the person he was when Gaara was young.

"I can't be with you; you would get hurt just like you are now…" His body sank into a deep depression when he felt more tears on his bed sheets from Neji. "I want to hold you so much."

_**This was the most unkindest cut of all;**_

--

Reviews…

(1) Gaara has high-waters….

(2) COURSE GAARA ISNT UGLY, he just think he is

(3) Neji has a head injury

(4) yea, gaara's tattoo? he has it! sorry i haven't been mentioning it

(5) japanese mafia is called Yakuza

More on the Yakuza in the next chapter, history about Tenten, Sasuke and Naruto come in and Gaara plays hard to get.

I will do some fan art for Tooru so you can get an image of the cutie.

--RLH


	4. Author's Note!

Okay readers…I made some minor changes to chapter three so you might wanna go read 'em.

A review sort of got me thinking about how I need to put more detail and I sort of did but if I put a lot more then well it wouldn't make sense so…if there are any questions are anything or even some suggestions you can email me. I will definitely put more time into the chapters to make it detailed. Thanks to the anonymous review for that.

Ok. Well next chapter is ahead ladies and _gentlemen_?


	5. Petal Four

**If you were way to lazy to read my note (I would be) then Neji said that he wanted to PROTECT Gaara with his life. Since Gaara risked his life for Neji and Tooru, he's now sort of popular with Neji's clan. So last chapter really was confusing! I'll make this one really long to explain everything. I couldn't really find a poem for this chapter so I made one up.**

**Rated M-yaoi and mention of drugs, violence**

**Disclaimer-Don't own anything of Naruto**

**Rose Weeds **

**Chapter four: Only Time**

"**Who can say where the road goes,  
Where the day flows, only time?  
And who can say if your love grows,  
As your hearth chose, only time?"**

**Only Time by Enya**

_You want to protect me? You want to change my ways? Let me live my own life._

"You see Gaara you have become quite popular with the Hyuuga Clan…They want to meet you." The brunette said with a matter-of-fact voice. His mood became better when Gaara accepted to recover at his household. Relieved, that Gaara finally let go of his hand that was being crushed, Neji retrieved his son and got his redhead into a personal wheelchair.

"I don't care about your family, I want to go home." Gaara grumbled, still very pissed off at him. There were very good reasons why he wanted to retreat to his tiny apartment; eyeliner, shower and a change of clothes. But since he was helpless and Temari was out of town, he could go sulk in his own misery.

_Just go and let me live; I'd be better without an angel hovering over me._

A little Tooru walked as fast as his tiny legs could carry him and caught up with Gaara, "Pretty man," he started, looking for a sign that his companion didn't like that name, "ne…can I sit on your lap?" He hoped the man would allow him to. Since his mother was taken away by the big people in cars (1) he sort of looked up to the silent tattooed man as his mother, as strange as that sounds it fit him. 'He does have little legs and his skin is so soft and he's got pretty makeup-"

"Hn," The redhead responded hoping the kid was warm; that little hospital sheet was very breezy. He motioned his hand to the young one and immediately the miniature Neji crawled quickly onto his lap. If there was one kid he could put up with it was Tooru. He enjoyed the way the soft hairs tickled his neck or those eyes that looked thru his on. He hoped his all came from Neji, not that crazy lady.

But as much as you think one would hate another one for shooting him, he didn't have any hate towards her; he didn't know her. Gaara made a promise to himself to find out what happened to the woman name Tenten. The artist knew that Neji wouldn't have loved someone who was that crazy.

As Neji wheeled Gaara and his son through the hospital, he watched them interact. He knew Tooru wanted a replacement for his failed mother and he had already chosen his previous lover. It's not that he had a problem with it; it was that things now might get a little dangerous.

_And when times get rough, I'll scream and hope that I haven't driven you away._

Now that Gaara had risked his life for two people, it was now Neji's turn to protect them. That was the Hyuuga's main rule; protect your protector. And especially now since his clan's enemies knew that their plans had gone haywire due to this small, inferior redhead.

Neji cringed; it had been all over the news that the Hyuuga heir was almost killed by his own girlfriend, Tenten…'She was a pity.' Tenten had taken those drugs that night that the mysterious clan had given her. The woman found out that on a trip that her boyfriend took, he had cheated on her. 'I broke up with her before that, though.' The Hyuuga sighed at his ex's lunatic ways. Before that even she had announced that she was pregnant. Breathe taken, Neji panicked and took it as a mere joke but it wasn't at the least. He broke up with her and took a long trip and that's where he met the stubborn Sabaku. When he got back he realized it wasn't a joke and that he was about to be father in the very dangerous Yakuza.

She wanted an abortion and he wanted the child.

She was taking drugs and he was trying to raise a family.

_My life is my own; help at your own risk._

His thoughts were interrupted by the nurse, "Sir, just sign out here and we'll get his things." She blushed at the tall man. 'This can't be the same one from a week ago…' she thought. He was bandaged up and he looked like a train wreck.

"Sure and could you hurry a little bit, we've got a limo waiting." He smirked as she ran as fast as her skinny legs could take her.

He approached the marble counter and signed his family name by 'Sabaku no Gaara'; he was really glad that Gaara didn't ask about who was paying for his bill. The nurse came back and did some kind of dip with her back, trying obviously too hard and put Gaara's clothes into the wheelchair basket. She stood up straight and looked like she was trying to gather all the courage she had. "M-Mister Neji, if you have any problems with anything you can call this number." The blonde nurse gave a small sheet of paper with a number scribbled on and her name, 'Yamanaka Ino.' '

Gaara glared at the women's back, trying to burn her. 'He better not accept it or I'll roll my own ass out of here…' He watched as Neji whispered something and looked at Gaara. His face flushed when Neji winked and Ino giggled. She said something along the lines of 'lucky' and 'I want to see!' He stopped breathing as Neji brushed past her and bent down in front of his chair, stooping down to his tender ear.

"Just go along with this, baby…" Neji breathed, licking his earlobe.

_Because of my lust for my angel, it's better for you to travel up to the heavens. _

Gaara stiffened as he felt a hot tongue run up his ear and down. He immediately forced his head back into the fabric of the chair and covered his ear. The artist could feel his cheeks burn out of embarrassment. 'Oh. My. Buddha.'

Tooru snickered at his pretend mommy's reaction and climbed up next to the pink face, "Okasan…you like my Otosan." Tooru covered his mouth as the word came out to fast… 'Okasan! Oh no! I didn't mean to say that! Pretty man is going to be mad-'

"What did you call me?" Gaara said appalled. 'Did he just call me his mother?'

The long haired brunette gulped, "Gaara, will you be my," he took a deep breathe, "Okasan?" He hoped that Gaara would accept his offer and take his mom's place; already just watching the petite redhead sleep and talk made Tooru fall in love with him. (2) He often watched his pretty mommy sleep when he was a bit younger but now he was a big boy and he was 3! He wanted to pick his own appropriate mother (even if it was a guy.)

_And when times get dangerous, I pull out my weapon and get ready to meet you, my angel._

--

"**Who can say why your heart sights,  
As your live flies, only time?  
And who can say why your heart cries  
when your love lies, only time?"**

Gaara sat nuzzled into the leather of the limo Neji owned; the coolness of the fabric soothing to his red face. He wanted to smile, laugh or even jump (if he could). The reason…Neji was back is his life. He didn't really know why he was going the Hyuuga manor or how long he was going to stay or even that the situation the jade eyed man was in was pretty bad. All that really mattered was that the got to be close with his protector.

_Miles cannot separate us. Time cannot stop us. Society cannot make us leave. _

Neji eyed the redhead sitting next to him, looking as emotionless as possible. He was very sure that Gaara would decline his offer and go sulk at his house. He would be safe at his family's house anyways. Even if Gaara decided to be a jackass, Neji would've called Naruto and Sasuke. They would convince him, seeing that those two had caused emotional changes. Of course Sasuke was in the Yakuza also, he was close enough to Gaara.

_Friends can help us._ _Family can support us. But we are the only ones that can get through obstacles._

As the little one sat in his car seat, he grabbed Gaara's hand and squeezed it a bit. Gaara eyed the eyed one awkwardly. "Okasan, you look nervous." Tooru explained his action. He didn't think it was weird for guys to hold hands and people didn't talk about it.

"I'm fine." Gaara glanced at Neji who was looking out of the racing window.

As the little Hyuuga grew up in the atmosphere of his father trying to protect him from the violence of the world, he learned a lot. Like a boy and a boy sometimes like each other but sometimes people don't like it so they get judged. His otosan had told him that the very first day of school. 'I remember that day…I can came home and told mommy that I liked a boy.' His soft hand tightened its grip on Gaara's as he remembered the lashing he got after that. His father was on a trip so he wasn't there to protect him. Tooru was glad she was locked up.

_You can protect me if you want. Just remember you're not the only one I have._

"When we get there I'll show you where you will be recovering. My family will meet you tomorrow since they are at the estate in Okinawa," He casted his glance at Tooru who was in deep thought. "I expect you to be nice to Gaara and to treat him with the uppermost respect." He eyes softened and his voice became less stern as he saw young finger latched on with old green eye's delicate ones.

"It won't be a problem Tooru?" His pale eyes drifted back to the window and settled on nothing in particular. How was he going to tell Gaara they had to share a room? The Hyuuga heir didn't want to of course but his uncle insisted that he comfort the victim of his ex's lunatic ways. As much as Neji told him that Gaara was one of the hard asses ever, though only to him.

_I may be stubborn but only to the one who exceeds on getting emotion out of my shell._

_--_

"**Who can say why your heart sights,  
As your live flies, only time?  
And who can say why your heart cries  
when your love lies, only time?"**

Gaara wheeled himself beyond the thick wood doors, gasping at the entrance alone; _everything_ was either cream of starch white, there two huge windows covered by cascading cream and lavender curtains on either side of the large stair case and the floors were a mixture of lavender and pale cream; like eyes that belonged to the beautiful Hyuuga clan.

Neji and Tooru strolled past Gaara whose mouth was open slightly. They kicked their shoes off and they landed with a couple 'thuds.'

"You like it, ne?" Tooru waved his hands in front of jade eyes. He was wandering if Gaara had ever been if a place like this, it really wasn't THAT special. His father owned it so whenever he wanted to play or 

sleep in his wing he would ask his daddy's driver to drop him off. Though, as beautiful as this estate was loneliness was all that occupied every single room.

--

As Neji helped Gaara into the elevator, they basked in the awkward silence. Tooru have gone to bed earlier and this was only the second time they were alone and this time they had to actually think about things to say, well Neji did. Neji twirled a piece of his silk-like hair obviously trying to think of love related Shakespeare and thanked Buddha that Gaara was facing the elevator door.

The redhead coughed, "Hyuuga, you don't have to think of something to say, you don't have to talk at all. After I can walk I'm out of your hair and we don't have to see each other _ever_ again…" he voiced saddened purposely, trying to make a point. 'Here it comes…' he smirked, '_about that night…'_ he mocked.

The man dressed in a cotton tee straightened up at the crippled man's words and he took a breath. "Look about that night…it was great…and yatta, yatta and yatta. Look you hard ass, as you know we have _very_ passionate sex and I'm not going to EVER forget about it, so if you want to go on with your little game and pretend you don't _at least _like me a little go ahead!" he closed his pale eyes, "If you would just listen and stick with me maybe we can work out things later and become friends, but as for now I'm _your_ personal bodyguard!"

"That's my problem." He grumbled, not liking the tone of Neji's voice and the use of the word friend.

Gaara remained stoic as his previous lover explained things a little better. "You're in danger of being KILLED Gaara! So _unless_ you want to walk out of this house and get your small ass shot to death, GO THE FUCK AHEAD!" He finished inhaling to regain his breath because of this outburst. It wasn't his problem he was so worried about Gaara in surgery! He nearly pulled out all of his goddamn hair! 'And now he thinks HE has the right to tell me it's none of my business? I'm the one who got him into this...Right. I'm the one who did this…" he thought regretting every word he said.

Gaara turned around with anger in every inch of his body seeping thru, little by little. "You want to talk about protecting me? All you've ever done is hurt me. You left me with no hope and just a fucking poem. SHAKESPEARE!" Gaara yelled, blinking back the treating tears. "I might as well get shot again 'kuz _damn_ it feels like you killed me already you selfish bastard!" He quickly turned around pushing his head into the back of his chair.

A couple of shameful tears dripped down his face and the elevator signaled that they were there. The doors opened and Neji quietly grabbed the handles and pushed Gaara down the dim hallway. "Since most of the rooms are being renovated, we have to share one."

He opened up the door and strolled him in front of the down (3) comforter. The room was pitch-black but you could see the doorway to the large bathroom. Neji tore off his cotton tee and stripped down to 

his dark brown boxers waking his way to the other bed. He sat down and waited for Gaara to make any movements but alas he was still.

The taller man took down his hair that was in a loose pony-tail and combed through it with his delicate fingers. "Ah, Gaara you need help getting undressed?" he asked slightly scared.

"Hn," came the reply from the other side of the room. Neji heard a shuffling of fabric and a 'plop' which he assumed as Gaara's hospital dress.

"Well do you need help getting in bed?" He fiddled with his hands like a nervous girl, hoping that Gaara would respond.

"No." He heard a voice call out, dripping with pain. Neji sighed and got settled in quickly, loving the feel of the soft fabric against his skin. It really did feel good sleeping in a normal bed. If only he could redo everything he did to his delicate redhead; especially leaving him alone that night in the hotel. '…and we're back to zero…" he groaned heavily. "Good night, Gaara."

"Good. Night. Neji." He seized out, not very happy of having to call the person who made him feel unexplainable emotions by his first name for the first time in 4 years. But all he could think was, "Neji as my personal bodyguard…" before sleep claimed him and tossed him into his own dreams…

"**Who can say if your love groves,  
As your heart chose, only time?  
And who can say where the road goes  
Where the day flows, only time?**

Who knows? Only time  
Who knows? Only time"

--

**Review if you want more…**

**Next chapter-Gaara meets the Neji's clan and they realize a couple things that they can't ignore…**

**(1) police is what Tooru means**

**(2) Tooru really likes Gaara as a parent**

**(3) a down comforter is like a comforter filled with feathers**


	6. Petal Five

**Usual Declaimer….**

**Rated M-Swearing, occ, yaoi and dirty NEJI! **

**Rose Weeds**

**Chapter 5-A night of many secrets…**

_Tooru found himself once more covered in a sheet of sweat. His very own room was pitch-black and it scared him half to death. At these certain times he wanted to call out for his mother. That was impossible in the last few months. She had grown mean, heartless and very careless. Tenten had brought home many men when his otousan wasn't around. He often heard terrible noises coming from up above his room. He cringed when thought of how hurt his very own daddy would be, he knew daddy loved someone else but he also knew that his father wanted his mother to love and take care of him; it didn't happen. _

_Tears threatened to come out of his translucent eyes but he plopped down on his bed and held his breathe; he had to be a strong boy for his father. _

'_Things will get better, love. I've got to go now but when I get back I promise we'll do something about Tenten.' He father smiled and stroked his son's hair before leaving. 'Nothing can come of nothing, Tooru.'_

'_Things are getting better, otousan…'_

_Tooru really missed his dad now. He desperately wanted a mother and a father who at least got along sometimes and loved him. He wanted the people who messed his mom up to be hurt; just like he was hurting now. _

_He closed his eyes and hummed a silent lullaby for himself, dreaming of the better days he could have._

_**And the water seeps down your face, the pain hides away, you try to find your place but the worst is here to stay. **_

_It was three o'clock and red hair tossed around. He was utterly disturbed; his bed was warm but his heart cold. He wondered what Neji felt like right now…There was his secret forbidden crush only a couple of steps away from him breathing heavily. Oh, how much he wanted to stroke the bangs that fell over the pale, flawless face and brushed his silky lips against Neji's. Gaara wanted to have pure warmth in his heart that had never been there. The restless man wanted to be content in a lover's warmth. _

"_One day you'll understand the ways of life, Gaara. Remember if I become a mean dad it's because I have to protect our family even if I hurt someone in the process…" he father said swiping the tears that cascaded down his son's flushed face. "Nothing can come of nothing, Gaara."_

'_Bet you didn't know it was me dad?' _

_Jade eyes closed ever so slightly remembering all the good times with is father, before the death of his mother was blamed on him…He turned on his side even though it hurt like hell to face Neji, maybe his sweet face could help him fall into the darkest debts of dreams (1)…Until then he would stare at that perfect frame._

_**Three dreams to dream…two paths to take…one life to live…bitch load of decisions to make…**_

_Neji slowly peeked to see if his roommate was awake or even having the same feelings as him…Lust. He was only a few feet away innocently drifting off. Neji wanted to pull that stubborn man near and make up for all the lost minutes he wasted, all the lost kisses and sweet nothings. Nothing made sense to him anymore at all. Pleasure wasn't what it used to be and the kisses that he shared with his girlfriend were mere contact of the skin. But the shy touches Gaara made in the dimly light hotel room were explosions of passion! All of his feelings were put into everything he ever did with that sadist man. But what he really wanted to know was, was it lust or love?_

_He traced his eyes along those pink small lips…the ones he made contact with year before._

"_One day my boy, you'll find yourself a person whom you can't be a second without and everything in everyday life reminds you of that being! I promise that even if I'm not here, that one will come to you in when you least expect and in the worst time lad…" Neji's father smiled assuredly, "Nothing can come of nothing, Neji."_

'_Sure dad, I think I've found him but is it love?'_

_**A quote you whisper, a song you sing; anything that will make me dream…**_

_He quickly closed his eyes when he heard the door opening. He heard small footsteps coming towards Gaara's bed and he slowly peeked. Neji saw his little son trying to snick into bed with the redhead. His confused Jade eyes slowly looked to see who in the hell was so warm? _

_The almost slumbering man saw a little Tooru with his eyes all puffy and red-like had been crying a waterfall. "You alright, lad," Gaara questioned very softly, not wanting to hurt the kid with his rather confused voice._

_Tooru squeezed into the small space there was available, snuggling into that warm body. "I couldn't sleep. I-Is it ok if I sleep here?" he said in a shaky voice. As a response, the sleepy red head draped an arm over the insignificant body and he hummed a soft lullaby. "I love you, otosan." The child yawned._

"_Mmmhmm," Gaara replied stroking the bangs out of his face delicately. This kid was special to him he had to admit. They sort of clicked or fit together; they didn't bother each other or ask for much, just a little comfort and love when needed. He could see a little him in that small heart. He smiled a true tiny smile; hopefully he made Tooru feel content in his warmth._

_**With you in my arms, the smell of your hair; how could you make people not stare?**_

_**--**_

Neji woke up with a rather rude awakening; everyone was gone! He sat up straight quickly and attempted to put his bare feet on the cold wood flooring. The tired man hissed and withdrew them; damn that was cold!

He felt today wasn't going to go any better than yesterday. Neji thoughts last night about everything were far from what he wanted to think. And of all the things he didn't like were sexual desires, one of the things he wanted was based exactly on that. He wanted to fuck Gaara senseless, whether he loved the man or not. 'And when I mean _fuck_ I mean it.' The now aroused Hyuuga could see the way that little figure writhed underneath him and maybe would dress in a skimpy outfit; you know the ones with the sailor moon skirts and a tiny school girl shirt…. 'Yummy…' he decided. He didn't really how the little aggressive redhead liked it; just maybe a little biting or scratching? One thing for sure is that Hyuuga Neji was NOT the uke, ever. Even if Gaara refused to let Neji pound into him senseless unless his was dominating…Neji wouldn't have it.

He mentally groaned at the hard on he gave himself and silently walked to the bathroom, pulling on a dark brown bathrobe. He looked down at his rather large erection. 'Itai, I have to fix this.' As much as he didn't like pleasuring himself, things had to be done. I mean if he walked out Tooru would know and Gaara would laugh his perfect ass off because he damn well knew he caused it!

'I hate his arrogance!' he complained mentally.His robe ever so slowly slipped off and Neji had his boxers around his ankles quick. 'I'm so pitiful.' The man plopped down on the edge of the master bath and tried to picture Gaara. Four years ago when Gaara and him made love relentlessly, it was very awkward for the little redhead. He was a budding manga artist and really didn't know anything about sex. But now that he was four years older he wondered if Gaara had gotten any better.

Just the images of his small mouth tightly wrapped around his huge cock were, _pleasurable. _Neji gently called out the only name that would ever make him spill his seeds again; "_**Gaara!**_"

--

"What was that?" The little Hyuuga asked.

"Just Hyuuga being disgusting…" a stoic voice answered.

(2)A small, limping Gaara breathed in the smell of fresh hot coffee. He carefully walked over to his new son and tied the small apron around him. 'Oh my gosh, they're matching…' He mentally groaned. He was going to make breakfast for only Tooru and him (just to make Hyuuga mad) but there was a problem; the aprons. The small Hyuuga seemed to have absolutely NO objections and well he was terrified! 'It's PINK!'

"Tooru since this is a big house…you don't have another…apron?" He twirled around showing the cute thing off.

Little wide pale eyes took in the sight; his okasan was so adorable! He squealed and ran to glomp his mommy. Let's just say he was elated, I mean he now had parents who remotely liked each other…and he defiantly would do anything for him. Gaara seemed to like him but whose knows what Gaara could be hiding beneath that emotionless face. Downside; he didn't know anything about his little adopted mother. 'He likes my otousan. I think…'

He recalled when he woke up together and his eyes flickered open. He glanced up to the face that was pressing against his cheek and saw an ocean of sea foam green. 'Gaara is beautiful.' He giggled when Gaara walked, swaying his hips like a model. 'He is very feminine but not very nice to others.'

"I look cute, huh?" he asked pouring a little coffee for himself. The apron was soft pink with frilly little lace around the bottom and did he mention it was plaid? 'Wonder what Neji's going to think.' He sat down at the cherry wood table with the Newspaper and his pure black coffee. He just couldn't grasp the fact that Neji was _jacking off_ in the morning! That was disgraceful, really. 'Why don't you do it for him?' A little whore voice asked. Ha, yes like he would ever get close to Neji again. Gaara had to admit that he had a small tiny crush on Neji. (This crush was very slim) The redhead tried to focus on the words in front of him but that didn't come easily.

Gaara scanned over the heading, '_Hyuuga Lover in Danger from Yakuza_?' His jade green eyes widened slowly and his frantically skipped over to the page. _'…Sabaku Gaara saved two people…seen with Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Tooru…lover…had relations with him…Yakuza is rumored…want to 'KILL' the protector.'_

Okay so maybe those words didn't hit him last night but now he was aware of the trouble Neji got him in. 'I did this for him so why do they want me?'

He heard soft footsteps behind him and a tender, calming voice. "I said I'd protect you Sabaku, why are you shaking?" the voice that he assumed was Neji_'_s.Warm hands were placed on his shaking shoulders and immediately calmed relaxed him. Gaara heard a soft breathing next to his ear, "You look very hot in that apron, love." Neji nipped at his previous lover's ear lobe.

Tooru looked over at his father and mother. 'Yea, they like each other, a little…' His small heart pounded of excitement.

"Not in front of Tooru, Hyuuga." He hissed shaking the hands of his shoulders feeling very red in the face. He continued reading and his felt Neji sit down next to him a little close. He tried to drink his coffee and forget about the thigh that was pressed against his but alas he couldn't shake off the hand that was skimming across his inner thigh.

Gaara wanted to get up and punch that horny bastard out but he knew it would break Tooru's heart into non-repairable pieces. But his pride was also important! He slammed the newspaper and raised his hand-"Not in front of the child, _dear_." The pissed Sabaku lowered his hand but didn't retaliate, it glided towards Neji's privates and silently went under the table. He squeezed Neji's package gently at first but then a little harder. He felt the Hyuuga _writhe _in pain when Gaara's gasp tightened more. "I'm so sorry, dear. _Let go_…" Neji growled.

"What was that?" Gaara smirked evilly when his gasp got tighter…"_Dear_?"

Neji was stunned to say the least. Well he could hardly speak but the person who he wanted to pound into was holding his package. But now the grip was sort hurting and Neji wanted out, now. He yanked Gaara hand away from him and pulled him out into the hall outside of the top floor's kitchen. He didn't know what was driving his sex craze this morning but Gaara was not helping and if Neji had to see that little panda in a frilly apron then he would pounce any minute now.

"What the fuck Gaara?" Neji angrily asked towering over the smaller man.

Gaara looked up and noticed that Neji looked very dashing when he was mad. He had his brown silk robe on and black boxers hanging loosely from his waist…His chest was just a pale mass of…muscle…'Snap out of it kid!'

"What the fuck is you Hyuuga! You sex craving man! I hear you jacking off and now you can't keep your filthy hands off of me! You're lucky I just don't walk-"he growled looking very hot from Neji's view.

"You're leaving okasan?" Tooru appeared at the doorway with crystal tears, "Why?" his place eyes looked at Gaara and back down as he found that his okasan couldn't find a reason. "I thought you liked me!" the little Hyuuga screamed with his fists in tight balls.

Jade and translucent eyes met. They're so much emotion in both; jade eyes longing love and many questions and translucent wanting relief and comfort. But right now the ones that needed answers and love were the pair below.

Gaara silently nodded and crouched down to his son's height, "I-I'm not leaving, we were just having a little argument, that's all Tooru." Gaara glanced up at Neji's soft expression before enveloping Tooru into a tight embrace. "I won't ever leave you." He said carefully and then stiffened when Tooru broke into a chain of sobs.

Neji felt heavy hearted and felt like _he _was going to tear up. Seeing the only thing he lived for crying was enough to make his whole life worth giving up. His own flesh and blood was unhappy because of him and the Sabaku's petty argument. The long haired brunette walked over to the two and also crouched low enough to engulf them into a sort of barrier. "It's okay baby. Otosan and okasan love you very much. Promise." He tightened his arm around Gaara a little more.

The redhead felt awful and he couldn't shake it off like usual. These people had a huge effect on him for sure. Right now he felt like all the emotional weight of the last couple of days had just, dropped on him; seeing his past lover, meeting a child dear to him and almost losing his life. Now he had hurt people and people wanted to hurt him.

The Hyuuga could feel how stiff the little redhead was and pulled away, thinking he made Gaara uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Tooru but me and okasan have to talk." Neji directed his attention on Gaara who looked at his face questioning his actions.

"Okay…" The petite child wiped his eyes and walked into the kitchen, preparing to wait.

The man with long brown hair grabbed a trembling hand and dragged him to their room. With each step Gaara grew more and more curious and a little bit afraid. If Neji wanted to talk about them or if the Hyuuga wanted to do him or even if he was going to ask Gaara to leave, the redhead was a little happy they could spend some time alone.

Neji opened the door for his guest and shut it right after the little Gaara walked through glaring at him. He walked over to his own bed and sat up right against the headboard, waiting for Neji to speak.

"We have several things to speak about and a couple of major topics." Neji started with his business voice. He tied his hair up with a white ribbon and sat on the edge of Gaara's bed, not to daring to face the man. "Now, about Tooru. You and he are very close and I don't think he can handle it if you left. Do you know what you've caused him to think-my son thinks you will never leave his side-which you're his mother? I don't have a prob-"

"I'm not-going to leave him you ass." Neji quickly turned around with an anger expression married on his face. "Hyuuga, you don't believe in me at all?"

"It's not that! He and I have had so many people hurt us! We-"

Gaara crawled next to the angered man, "You don't think I haven't?" He laid his head cautiously on Neji's shoulder, letting his body slump. "I love him, too. It's weird but true."

Neji paled, was the redhead showing affection towards him? There were a couple things that was wrong with this action; he and Gaara **couldn't **be together, Neji didn't know if his feelings were true and Gaara was only about…1 foot and a half away from his cock. Oh yes, this was very wrong.

"You better not be thinking about me near your penis." Gaara growled.

The now horny brunette sighed and let this incident slide for once and wrapped his slim arm around Gaara's waist, "You know we can't do this right?"

"Yes." Gaara scooted closer and nuzzled into the crock of the neck he had long for four years.

"You know why?" Neji said inhaling the glorious scent of Gaara's maroon locks his missed.

"Nope, and I don't care right now." He murmured kissing what skin was available.

The Hyuuga shivered, feeling those lips, "If you get hurt because you're with me, I couldn't handle it."

"Who could hurt me?" Gaara asked now sucking hard.

Neji shivered again, getting goose bumps knowing his little redhead was going to leave a love bite. "Well the media and the other clans of the Yakuza…"

"We'll hide it, Neji. We won't tell anyone." Gaara finished with a long lick to the spot.

Those words **really **made Neji want to rethink his answer. But if his feelings were true then he would want to protect Gaara with all his power instead of hurt him by being with him. Right? His biggest fear was the Yakuza, they wanted Gaara and they weren't going to wait until he came outside. He knew that for a fact, so if Gaara and he were together they would have all the more reason to hurt him.

"Neji-"

"No, Gaara. We can't, not yet. If they find out we have feelings for each other that just will give them the advantage. Just wait."

Everything in the room went silent; yes wait. But the question still remained, just how more many years? How many more years, months, weeks, hours, minutes and seconds would they have to goddamn-wait! The questioned that fogged Gaara's mind was did Neji love him? Did he really love Neji or was it a one-sided love?

The redhead pulled out of Neji's arms and stood up tall, "N-Neji. Do you love me?" He couldn't help but stutter as the emotions ran though his mind; fear, rejection and curiosity.

Neji's mouth opened a littler wider at the random question. 'D-Do I love Gaara?' the Hyuuga pondered. 'I mean I DO want to screw him, but that's not a compassionate love.'

"I don't know," was the honest answer. "I just don't…know." He repeated again shaking his head a bit.

Gaara shoulders slumped and he relaxed at the answer, 'Thank you Buddha it wasn't a flat out no.' He sighed heavily. "Hyuuga I want us to at least be friends, for Tooru's sake. Bu I still want a definite answer."

"Well something I do know is if you don't get that apron off I'm going to fuck you with now with no-"

PUNCH

Gaara wasn't a pushover. (Especially for perverts)

--

The day went by smoothly just as Neji expected. The rest of the Hyuuga family was coming for dinner and he did not want to be stressed. But the only thing that ticked him off was that little Gaara. He was taunting the sex-deprived Hyuuga man and he didn't appreciate it at all. Then when he would ask him about it, he would snort and say 'Pervert!' His son wasn't helping at all either. Little Tooru would turn his little nose up at his father and say 'Ewe, pervy otosan…' Neji growled to himself; Gaara was really becoming a bad influence in Tooru.

He let the hot lukewarm water wash over his bare body one last time before he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his lower waist. Neji picked up the nearest towel and quickly dried his ridiculously long hair. This of course was his favorite feature; it balanced his masculine height with feminine silky hair. Sometimes he would put in up into a bun and let some bangs hang down or even put the hair half way up; either would look good. But his part of his body that he disliked at times was his pair of ivory eyes. They stood out-for sure but maybe a little too much at times…'Americans runaway sometimes…' he thought, widening his eyes with his fingers. Neji loved people-and kids too, so whenever they would runaway when he was visiting America at the age of 7 it made him terribly self-conscious.

Neji took out the hair dryer and plugged it in, murmuring things about Americans.

--

A figure held two shirts, "The ugly one or the disgusting on?" Gaara stood outside of the bathroom door holding the two dress shirts Neji had laid out before he went to take his hour long shower.

You could say he was ubberly pissed off; the very expensive skirts were very ugly and very gay. (3) One was a light sea foam green sweater, which was _tight_ and _uncomfortable_. Then there was the maroon blouse that was a little better except for the fact that it had ruffles. Ewe! The redhead through the silk skirt over his head and settled with the green one. The fact that he only had boxers on and his sun deprived thighs were shaking because Neji was currently unlocking his door was not bothering him at all.

'Neji please don't open the door!' he screamed inwardly.

The door softly opened and a fresh brunette stalked out still with only a towel around his frame. "Gaara, where your pants?" Neji questioned, the towel not helping his growing cock. He had to say Gaara looked absolutely innocent; besides Tooru, he was the picture perfect innocent young man. He looked like a little confused panda dressed in a huge tee shirt and tiny tight boxers. 'Gaara please put some pants on…' He stalked over to Gaara carefully so that his little panda wouldn't get scared. Lucky Neji, the confused man stayed put, maybe even stepping closer at the sign of Neji's serious face.

"Wh-what do you want?"

Neji stepped even closer and hung an arm on his little panda's waist, while another arm softly caressed the makeup less face. "A kiss, just one." Neji answered truthfully bending closer to those pink plump lips. 'They look so inviting…Just once.'

The redhead leaned upwards not aware of exactly what he was getting himself into. He met Neji's pale oceans (4) and they melted simultaneously. "Neji…" Gaara sighed taking in the scent of his enveloper and a feel of something pressing against his thigh…

"Yea?" Neji asked softly only an inch away from want he wanted the most. His emotions were rushing and bumping into one another, creating butterflies in his naked stomach.

"Your dick is rubbing against me." Gaara murmured, hoping to wreak the mood.

The brunette looked down quickly and saw it was very true… "Take responsibility then, "he growled apparently unaffected, "with this pretty mouth…" Neji slide his check next to Gaara's. He took his hand and guided it towards his erection.

Gaara's thoughts were jumbled together and he wondered if he wanted any of this? If these actions were pure lust, what was left for him? If Neji wanted his body, what made this different from the night four years ago? "I don't want t-this Neji…" Gaara murmured, also feeling a little dizzy and weak in the knees. "Please…not now." The redhead begged awfully scared; Gaara didn't beg often.

Neji dropped his head in the crook of a shaking neck; the body quickly withdrew from the affection. 'What have I done?' Neji questioned with heavy guilt.

"Is that all you want Neji? Sex?" Gaara asked, walking to the door and also grabbing his wardrobe. In that instant of the serious atmosphere, their relationship was the for the most part nothing. They weren't friends, at all, nor lovers. So what did they have to build off of…nothing?

Neji adjusted his towel and sat on the mattress, thinking of how to repair things after that mistake. "We don't have friendship, trust or love. I just thought that if we started things off with what we did in the past, it would all come back." He looked downward into his lap, ashamed because now he saw the foolishness.

Jade eyes darted up and two Neji's face, filling with anger. "-Back in the past? Is that what you want Hyuuga, things to be like that night, ending up with someone leaving? I don't believe this…" he turned his back on the idiot, doubting every affectionate action he put towards Neji. "I'll start on that Hyuuga…" He took a couple of haughty steps.

Neji lay sprawled across his bed taking in the words, "…When my Dad was trying to tell me about love, he included some saying like, 'Nothing can come of nothing…' I finally realize what he meant a couple of years ago."

"Yea?" Gaara questioned ready to walk out.

He sat up and looked at the back of his panda's head. "That if you don't begin now, then you're stuck in the shitty position you started off with…"

Gaara spun around and offered a soft smile to the less foolish words Neji probably made up on the dot, "Friends?"

"Yea, I'd like that…" Neji smirked lightly. 'Awe, now he looks like a nice panda…"

The red hair stepped out and walked towards the elevator, still a light smile on his pale face. "And I don't look like a nice panda!" he called out playfully.

"Yea-yea, you little endangered species!" Neji chuckled deeply and sighed, things just went from nothing to something. 'How long will this last?'

--

7 Hyuuga's, 3 Uchiha's, (5) 2 Uzumaki's and 2 Sabaku's sat around the ridiculously large oak wood table, laughing, talking and even shouting random things. Hyuuga had invited his uncle, two cousins, his father's sister and her husband. Since Sasuke was in the Yakuza he had invited his father and brother (his otousan had divorced his mother a few years in the past). Naruto had brought his father and Gaara to his dismay, his sister joined him. He was having a good time he guessed. It wasn't so bad that he had to kill himself; Neji's family wasn't _that_ bad (until the playfull insults started)

They had talked about politics, movies and a lot about what they thought Gaara was.

Lets just say everyone was a little tipsy or they drank much to much.

Hinata spoke up over the last roaring laughter, "He's a little panda…" and from that comment Naruto spit up his martini.

"Oh-my-oh-my-gosh, if I wasn't Gay…Hinata I would've kissed you! You-see, I've always wanted to say that!" he sputtered, getting a glare from his lover, "But…I'm totally in love, ha-ha…ha."

Temari gulped down the last of her beer, "My little boy has always been a little on the _tiny side!"_

Uchiha Fugaku threw an amused look at Hinata. "You're so right! Sabaku-Chan is a little small too. Don't you think, Arashi?" (6) He stole a look at the handsome man next to him. The thing was that Sasuke's father had a small crush on his childhood friend. When Fugaku was married to his wife, he was against all gay couples but his own son was gay and his best friend's son was Sasuke's heir. At first he wondered what he did wrong to deserve this, later own his asked what went wrong in their childhood and then Itachi came out of the closet…That's when he considered everything his life was about; business, money and forcing his fortune of his eldest son. But what he pondered the most was his very delicate relationship with Mikoto, which was very unhappy from her side of the story.

"Yes, Fugaku! I do believe our little Shukaku hasn't reached puberty yet!" he ended with an Uzumaki grin, placing his hand on his lover's leg.

The father's cheeks were now dusted a light pink when he recalled telling Naruto's dad about his feelings…They have been hiding their relationship since then and were planning on spilling everything over drinks.

Sasuke leaned over the table to his father who was blushing at bit and the raven didn't think it was the alcohol. "Otousan, you seem flustered?" he spoke softly and a bit lower than normal, his stern father being embarrassed.

At the other end of the table Gaara grab a couple of humongous ice cubes and chucked them at his insulters (his sister and the Uzumaki's). He looked over at Neji, who was chuckling at his childish behavior. "What are you looking at?" he growled.

The man winked at the cute panda and tried start a new topic with his dysfunctional family. "I have a couple things to talk about you drunken crowd!" He shouted over the vast of the room and it got silent fast.

"I would like have a toast first, to the man who saved me and my son's life! To Sabaku no Gaara!" Neji rose his glass of wine into the air and the other followed, raising any thing they had in theirs.

Gaara looked flustered as the crowd gave a huge toast to him, "TO THE LITTLE PANDA!" everyone yelled, breaking up into chains of laughter afterwards. 'Yea that ended my happy feeling…' he thought and glanced at Neji who was staring at him with his hand perched under his chin.

The brunette mouthed a 'thank-you-so-much-babe,' and continued talking to his cousins.

Near Sasuke and Naruto, Fugaku was trying to get everyone's attention while feeling butterflies in his stomach, "Excuse me!" and immediately all the heads turned to him. 'Oh shit.' He wanted to back out so much but an assuring hand was gently placed on his and gave it a squeeze. He turned and met two blue ocean that made him calm down. "Arashi and I have something to say…" the older raven gulped, 

"We have become lovers." He closed his eyes and waited for the gasps and outbursts but the only one he heard over the sudden laughter and chatter was his love's son who apparently fell out of his chair.

"Congratulations, I expect no decline in sales, ne?" A deep masculine voice called out over the rest, which was the very serious Hyuuga, Hiashi. It wasn't that he had an unpleasant face on, that just was his face.

They both nodded and his felt the weight off his shoulders slide off, they're secret was out.

The pale eyed man listened and felt happy for the two but realized something in the process; maybe he could tell Gaara's and his secret?

"Ahem! I would like to add on to that."

The people turned once more and paid attention to the house owner.

"Well, four years ago, Gaara and I were-"He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Gaara puzzled and scared at what he thought Neji would say… "Lovers."

Gaara opened his mouth to speak but shut it as Tooru spoke up, "And, G-Gaara-Chan is my O-okaasan!" But different from Fugaku and Arashi's news the crowd had something different to say.

--

-RLH

Okay. Fwhew, long chapter and yes I'm sorry I left at the cliffhanger. But you really should review because I'm just going to lay it out…if I don't get enough review telling me how it is then it's just going to suck. And Becca-Chan will be pissed. So if you are reading this story and you remotely like it then you might want to at least leave something like…'this was a good chapter…you should blahblah!' NO REVIEWSNO CHAPIES!

I love you guys who are stick with me! WHOOOOO!

1. Gaara doesn't sleep, just rest

2. Okay so Gaara heeled fast! He has a scar and limps…

3. He thought they were gay but I think they look nice (in my mind)

4. They DO NOT kiss, their eyes melt (aww)

5. I decided to put Naru-sempai's daddy in here

6. He is hot and ALIVE!

(ohhh review on the arashi/fugaku couple, yummy)

**Sasu-sensei: Hey blondie, when are you going to put our smut in there?**

**Naru-sempai: YEA! I wanna do it wit mah teme...Thumbs up**

**Becca-chan: Well. Ahem, you gotta uh let me have a show first...inner me YESSS**

**Sasu-sensei: Uh, no. Come on, dobe dont mind the horny author. Dogdes my fist**


	7. Petal Six

_Usual Disclaimer_

_Gaara falls deeper into his situation with the Yakuza, emotional words and a similar past._

_**Rated M**__-Yaoi and language_

**Rose Weeds**

**Chapter Six- Falling into the same past…**

"_Ahem! I would like to add on to that."_

_The people turned once more and paid attention to the house owner._

"_Well, four years ago, Gaara and I were-"He looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Gaara puzzled and scared at what he thought Neji would say… "Lovers."_

_Gaara opened his mouth to speak but shut it as Tooru spoke up, "And, G-Gaara-Chan is my O-okaasan!" But different from Fugaku and Arashi's news the crowd had something different to say._

A pale hand rose up to cover his face and hopefully shield his eyes from the other staring ones. His black-ringed eyes closed tightly, trying to make everyone disappear and stop the murmuring. Neji had just spilled their secret in front of his entire family.

Hiashi immediately stood up from the table with anger married on his face, "Neji, you know what danger he's in now?" His eyes were fierce as he glared downward at his nephew. "And to bring him into this with the fact that he was your lover? I think not!" The man wasn't furious at the little Sabaku at all; it was the matter that Neji was a fool at his age. "Haven't you learned from my mistakes?"

The youngest Uchiha sat back with a smug look as his boyfriend did too, they knew this information. The people who didn't were surprised at Neji's decision to keep the Gaara here, in the Hyuuga Household.

'_Danger…that much danger for taking a bullet? I'm not getting this_.' A redhead thought as he heard the loud outburst by Neji's uncle. But why did they need to protect him? Unless, it had to do something with his father…Which would make a lot more sense.

"I'm disappointed in you, Neji-sama." Hinata said sternly, as her soft eyes became fiercer. '_And all the past about Otousan and Gaara-kun's father, he chose to do this._' The woman stood with her father as did the rest of the Hyuuga family.

The Hyuuga heir stood also, seeing that his family wanted to have a private conversation, "Thank you for coming everyone. I assume the cabs are outside." He smiled softly and motioned for the cherry wood door (meaning get the hell out). He casted a soft gaze on his panda friend who was covering his face and thinking things over probably.

Most of the crowd walked out silently while Sasuke and Naruto stayed behind in their seats. "We are staying here right?" Naurto questioned, his cerulean eyes blinking slowly.

Neji nodded, "Help Gaara up to our quarters."

As far as Gaara heard, people were leaving and he supposed to get help. Of course that's all people think he needed, help. Just because he was small and insignificant didn't mean that everyone had to act as a shield for him! Sabaku no Gaara was 24 and was his own man. "I don't need help from anyone. I did what I did for a reason and I don't think I'll ever regret it."

Sasuke took this as a sign and motioned for his lover to retire to their suite in the opposite wing.

The Hyuuga's heard this dangerously low comment and Hiashi was the first to respond. "My boy," he took a deep breathe at what might slip out, "Have you know knowledge about your father, I and your past?"

Neji silently ushered his cousins and our relatives outside of his door, sort of preparing for his scolding.

A curious Gaara shook his head 'no.' "I know my father was in this mafia but I have no idea why this Yakuza might want me besides for the life saving thing." He said suddenly feeling awkward talking about his father in a good way. '_How is Neji's uncle involved_?'

"Uncle-sama, you must explain his past now. You have no reason to hold it above his head." The brunette explained sternly. "I mean _everything, _Uncle_._"

They nodded and sat in den where they could be comfortable for the long discussion. Hyuuga Hiashi felt little unsteady about the reaction his son's previous lover would have and would he stick with Neji, '_I hope he learns from my mistakes_.'

Gaara decided to get his answers first and wanted this one answered first, "What kind of danger am I in and why?" He pressed back on the leather couch, enjoying the cool touch.

The one who wanted to answer was Neji, "Because people sent drugs to Tenten in order to make her kill me. It's simple really-"

"None of this is simple, Neji. In each secret there lies a new one." A deep voice said calmly. "Let's start when I was the about your age. I was allied with your father, Gaara-san and we worked together very closely…" Hiashi's voice wondered off.

"Ahem, uncle, do you want-"Neji pressured.

"As I said he worked very closely and a new scandal began. There were photos of us together, some were altered and others weren't."

Gaara nodded understanding so far, "So you were involved with each other…intimately?"

Hiashi let a small blush paint his fair skin and continued. "Well, yea-I guess so, but we were the head of various clans in a dangerous organization so we couldn't be together; that would cause even more trouble."

The youngest brunette started off from here, "But they're close proximity had made it impossible for the two not to-get even more intimately. There were pictures…of my uncle and your father together that were not very appropriate."

Gaara turned very red, picturing the stern man in front of him and his cracked up father doing-something-like-he-and-Neji-did. '_Wow that was unexpected_.'

"Yes-and they was a price for them, a large amount of money was to be delivered at a certain place but nor your father or me cared. As long as we were…able to love…no money could make us regret this." The man gulped down what seemed like regretful tears, "Then you father got married and had a 

couple of children, we broke our relations up. I moved on as well and had children but we vowed never to forget or regret what we did in private."

The Sabaku let his heart get heavy for a second at the familiar story; he was betrayed in a way.

"His wife had become non-involved with their relationship and immediately he ran back to me-"the saddened man continued, "Wanting to start were we left off. I had a family of my own and couldn't betray them but the love for that stubborn man got the better of me." Hiashi fiddled his hands, suddenly an emotion over took him. "Then he had you, Gaara and he left me again with nothing. He was so happy though, more than I've ever seen him." A guilty smile appeared on his pink lips.

The red haired boy felt jade green eyes water at the sounds he's always wanted to hear, "He loved you, Gaara." At that moment he broke out in a sob and Neji's warm arms engulfed his small figure.

"I wouldn't talk to him and broke up all connections but what I regret was that I shut him out at the wrong time. That same day she had you, your mother died; he began to try regaining the family name because the reporters claimed it was your fault she was dead."

Neji hugged the boy tighter, and wished he could kiss away everything. "It wasn't your fault, my little panda," he whispered deeply into the maroon locks.

"No, it wasn't at all and your father knew it wasn't but he began to work himself to death, bribing, slandering and even murder. Then that day came when the same person who took those photographs threatened your father again. This time the murder was unable to cover and your father had to go through the trail process but alas the Sabaku Clan rules the court system. After the trial your family name had became completely ruined and all your otousan's work was destroyed…"

Neji pulled Gaara onto his lap and explained things a bit better. "From that point on he took drugs and began to get carless. I think it was he couldn't handle the guilt."

"Yes, and he left a good amount of fortune to you and your siblings. But to get that fortune, he left instructions." Hiashi explained carefully. "It rightfully belongs to you though…"

Neji nodded and sat Gaara down on the couch again but still holding him closely. "Neji and I don't want the money in your han-"

"Uncle it is not that, if Gaara and I repeat what you have done-then-then-" his gaze was casted down into pools of jade, "…it would be useless." Neji's toned darkened.

The youngest Sabaku couldn't understand Neji at all, wasn't love supposed to survive all obstacles? That's what the text books told him, love concurs all. But did Gaara really believe that? If he didn't truly know the meaning of pure love, how was he going to comprehend anything these people spoke? Who would answer these questions? Why was the world protecting him from itself? "To many questions…" he mumbled unconsciously.

"I can't take it. I don't want this, none of it!" His body moved on its own accord and unwrapped Neji's warmth in the process. "I don't want it! I don't want you Neji! I just want to-"Gaara felt the overload of his brain and his memories seeping through the interior.

"_He loved you Gaara."  
_His body completely shut down, the room went crazy as did his legs.  
_"Till tomorrow my love."  
_The jade eyes slowly fluttered open and then back once more, adjusting to the weight on his body.  
"_I love you okaasan!"  
_'_I DON'T WANT THIS_!' his body screamed but his sweet memories flooded his mind.

Neji panicked as he watched Gaara clutch his head and rock back and forth, as if an earthquake was shaking the very ground he was standing on. "Gaara!" he regained his senses and abruptly got up to help the smaller man. As the red haired male fell backwards and Neji caught him swiftly, Hiashi immediately called several maids to assist his nephew acquaintance. "Gaara…Gomen. Gomensai!" he cried out while clutching the figure tightly to him. "P-Please forgive me. I will do anything you would like…" he shivered as he felt the man's soft breath against his neck. '_A panic attack_?'

"Anything…" '_Neji, my foolish Neji-chan_.' He heard those cries of forgiveness. He really couldn't open his eyes to see those vast orbs white but smell that salty and faint smell but could hear that tender voice and the maids shuffling around. "Erase the past…" He asked teary.

The Hyuuga processed what the barely conscious man had asked for… "I can't. What's done is done." Pale eyes widened a bit, "But I can be your best friend." He chuckled holding the man closer to him than Gaara already was. '_What a random saying…_'

For all the man was worth, the artist let a smile small play on his colorless face, "That would be nice." Those were the last words until he lost all bits consciousness.

"Best friends it is then."

--  
The few servants that Neji had were getting the necessary tools for Hiashi and the younger Hyuuga. Hiashi had assured that what had just happened was expected. "If you just had your father's previous lover tell you your past in about 10 minutes…I think things would get fuzzy." He explained.

Gaara currently was resting comfortably on his own bed up stairs with Tooru at his side (his request). "Where are the goddamn pillows?" Neji yelled to no one in particular. His hands were shaking and his palms were sweating, he really hadn't had this type of reaction-well to anything since Gaara got shot! I mean now that panda-chan (1) was in his life again-everything was fucked up! The man couldn't think process things and now was embarrassed in front of his uncle. He had to get serious and stop fooling around.

Hiashi watched his nephew frantic around, screaming and pacing; like a worry wart. "Neji, stop." He commanded. Neji immediately stopped and walked over to his uncle. "Here the game begins, lad." The older male placed his steady hands on Neji's slightly shaking shoulders. "If he takes the position that is…"

The younger Hyuuga sighed and nodded a bit, "I just can't believe I got him into his, Hiashi-sama." His pale eyes roamed over his uncle's face, which looked like delicate wrinkles were placed on his colorless face. His eyes seemed to reflect everything that he had been through in his life and maybe even a mirror.

"It was decided before his was born, you just helped speed up the process." Neji glanced at Hiashi's hair; it was still the same as 30 years ago.

"I understand. I must persuade him." Neji pulled away from the grasp and bowed deeply, showing ultimate respect. "Even if he refuses, Gaara must know the truth."

--

Gaara's jade eyes fluttered open feeling a moving object besides him. He really felt light headed, like something just hit him very hard. What happened was the question he wanted to ask but it seemed he and Tooru were the only ones in the room. Gaara sighed heavily and wrapped both arms around the miniature Hyuuga, who was knocked out cold about now. '_Warm…they're always warm._' He thought nuzzling his face into the feathery locks of dark brown hair.

This connection with the boy was weird, it was like he could do anything or go anywhere with this kid and just be…happy. Yes, it was sappy but if he put it any other way the man would sound like a child molester. _'Well, I really love this kid. He's like a son I will never have_.'

His mind drifted off and the thoughts of his father and Hiashi came into the picture finally. So…his father was gay and for his previous lover's father figure? Gaara really wanted to chuckle at that, how cliché? I mean his father; the tight ass worker who beat his child was gay! Gaara knew his otousan was a good man but he never expected him to love Gaara the most. Kankuro was the perfect child and an exact copy of his dad…Or maybe Temari, she had a huge attitude…But he was a social outcast and a don't-give-a-shit attitude? '_What did you see in me otousan_?'

And what about his father's fortune…it was left all up to him? By that time Gaara knew he had blocked out everything else and showed his weakness. '_Showing my anxiety like that-_'he recalled them saying something about instructions. But what could-

His body twitched when he heard the faint sound of the elevator 'bing,' and footsteps coming towards his door. He really hoped it was Neji or a maid! Gaara's mind raced with thoughts likes what if it wasn't, how was he going to protect himself? He lifted his red mop of hair and looked expectantly at the thick door.

The door creaked opened and revealed a tall figure.

"Did I scare you?" He asked walking deeper into the room.

Gaara plopped his head back down and growled. "You should've told me it was you jackass." Neji approached the semi-large bed and sat down running a finger along his son's familiar pale skin.

"He's knocked out, Gaara." Neji whispered, kissing Tooru's forehead.

Gaara watched as Neji acted fatherly in front of him for the first time, the Hyuuga was tender towards his son. "You're so gentle…" he murmured accidently.

The Hyuuga's long brown hair slipped out of its pony tail and the moon's light shined through the window in the middle of the room, making Neji glow as he glanced up. "Am I?" he smiled faintly making Gaara's heart ache and Neji more beautiful in the white light. "May I?" he asked motioning towards the bed.

Jade eyes slowly blinked and tried processing what Neji wanted; to lay with him. Was it okay? Gaara knew that they had a lot to work out but was now the right time to get all cozy?

Neji scooted into the small space besides Tooru and put his arms behind his head making a make-shift pillow. "I don't know what I should do." Neji voiced. "You and I have a lot in common with my uncle; the baby and the Yakuza. I mean I can make it work-"

"Neji…What do I have to do to get my father's fortune?" he asked with no feeling in his question.

The bed moved a bit as the younger Hyuuga froze. "You have to make a couple of very big decisions…" He began a lot of worry in his words. "One will get you that fortune but with that money comes another situation. The other one will let you leave the problems you have behind…"

Gaara took in the information, 'All my problems?'

"How bad to you want that money?" Neji pushed.

"Bad…"

"How much do you love my son?"

Gaara smirked, "A lot."

"Do you me to stay your protector?"

Gaara nodded a

The Hyuuga took a deep breath before asking the last one, "How much do you want your father's revenge, Gaara?"

The man stiffened at the last question; did he want to avenge his otousan? His father did risk everything to save the family name and save Gaara from the slander…But there was a whole other side to his dad that no one knew the one that abused him. Was his life worth it?

His jade eyes closed as his pondered his life's biggest decision. "Yes, I do want that."

The taller man exhaled his breathe, "You have to regain your clan's rightful place besides us, Gaara. You have to become the leader of the Sabaku Clan." He waited for a response but all he got was pure-silence. '_Not good.' _

'_Yakuza…become the head of the clan? That's crazy talk. That would mean I would be…I would have the same power as…Hiashi-san?' _Gaara thought. '_The danger would be high, I would probably get shot a couples times or even murdered…But the money…' _The redhead knew that his family really needed the fortune. Temari and her boyfriend wanted to get married-but with their jobs-that would never happen. And Kankuro wanted to visit the states to open a puppet shop-but he with that dead end job would get him no where… '_My father's revenge is something to think about. But that bastard didn't even tell us about that money!' _His mind drifted to other matters, _'Tooru…my 'son'…What about him? If I get hurt I don't even what do see him cry and Neji! Oh Neji. Things would so different if I changed my seat on that goddamn plane!' _Gaara groaned mentally.

'_What do I want though? Do I want Neji or not? He is the only on who gets emotions out easily…really anything relating to him makes my stomach hurt and my neck bothers me. It sort of twitches when people mention him and then I get this weird ache! GAH! I HATE YOU NEJI!' _

While the Panda-Chan's mind was having a war Neji admired Gaara's odd features…the way his brow twitched whenever his mind disagreed with something-his dark raccoon rings which outlined his delicate looking jade orbs. Those jade orbs looked very precious, like stones willing to crack at any given moment. Neji really liked that pale-flawless-skin; which a little darker compared to his. But what made his groin cringe was the lower half of his face-those luscious lips which covered perfect white teeth. Gaara had mentioned on the plane-_it was shocking that he talked-_that he had braces when he was a little younger. And while Gaara was writhing underneath him, Neji loved to play with those lips until they parted ways for his tongue. '_How could I forget that hair?' _

The younger Sabaku dyed it recently but now the fire-head dye was fading and you could see the natural locks of maroon hair. Neji had crackup when Gaara said that he had dyed it because people were afraid of fire-red hair and heavy noir eyeliner-it was like the man didn't like the public or anyone for a fact. '_I was a bit surprised when he opened those lips to speak_…'

"_-so you really do look like a little panda! You should really go get a girlfriend and make babies!" Neji pressed on._

_Jade eyes fluttered open and close, about to fall flat asleep. "Neji…" he seethed._

"_Oh my gosh, a talking panda!" Neji snickered. "Yes my little panda-chan?" _

_Gaara turned crimson at the sound of Neji's bedroom voice…which was oddly turning him on… "Please Shuttup." _

"_You have a nice voice, panda-chan." Neji said ignoring the rude comment and sitting back in his chair._

"_It's Gaara, not panda-chan." Gaara growled harshly. 'WHY IS HE MAKING ME MAD?'_

_The dark-haired man chuckled, "You should talk more, Gaara. And maybe smile…You have superb teeth." That response made the redhead even more flustered._

"_You should shut up once in a while-Neji." He growled also sitting back in his airplane seat._

"-Neji…" Gaara poked his bedmate. "Neji, did you hear me?"

Neji snapped back into reality and found those familiar set of lips awfully close to his… _'So close…' _His eyes closed slowly because he really thought Gaara wanted to kiss him…

"Fuck Neji, listen! I said I accept!"

His eyes snapped opened and he became the business man again…Gaara had accepted the offer to rule the Sabaku clan… Shit. "Ah, yes. Is that a definite Gaara? You cannot go back on this, once we have the ceremony tomorrow that means you must take your place, no backing out."

Gaara had thought about it and made his decision…_'I am ready father._' "I am certain, Hyuuga." He nodded.

"So it is…I am proud to call you my ally." Neji stood up and straightened his clothes, getting ready for the long night of preparing for several ceremonies. There was a lot of work ahead. He held out his hand and gave a faint-yet sad smile… '_Gaara you must be strong_.'

The red head took the larger hand and shook it slowly. "As am I." Neji stopped the motion and held the fragile hand longer than needed. They stood there for like an eternity, just enjoying the cool touch and silence all together.

"Ahem, well ah-I'll just go tell Hiashi-sama the news." Neji's hand slipped away from the other and he silently headed towards the door, "A thousand times good night, panda-chan." He whispered before leaving.

Gaara let a small genuine smile spread across his face, "So that's where all the Shakespeare went…"

Outside the door, Neji closed it very quickly and sighed, "So the game begins…"

--

Two bodies collapsed on one another from…vigorous activities. They were sweaty, tired and both males. In the huge master bedroom of the east wing, there were two large windows beside the single bed, which was a king sized one. The windows had a light shade of lavender curtains which were pulled back in order for the moon to do its job and shine its light from the sun on the two figures. One of the two walked over two the ceiling tall window and gently slid it open, letting the night's cool breeze float in.

The soft breeze drifted towards the body still panting on the bed and scattered a few dry bangs onto a scared cheek. "Teme…get your ass over here…I want to snuggle." A male's voice said between pants, his body wrapped in the sheets.

_**Orlando: **__**Then love me, Rosalind.**_

"Oh? You don't want another round?" The other one called out standing by the window absolutely naked. The pale figure glanced to his side where the blonde was still regaining his hyperactive energy. "If we go again that make-"he couldn't finish because a hand swiftly pulled him on top of another. The dark-haired man landed on the blonde with a growl but the smaller man silence his lover with an open mouthed kiss. "Dobe…you make me want to do it again…" He smirked evilly.

"No, Sasuke! Bad dog, no more heat!" his called out to the one named Sasuke. You could clearly see the onyx eyes that make his skin even paler glint with something other than evil. The Uchiha slowly crawled more on his blond lover, "Sasu-no-moreee!"

The taller man growled viciously, "I'm your dog…Na-ru-to" he raised a finger up to his Naru's tan stomach and gently swiped the glistening beads of sweat. '_Hum…so beautiful.'_

_**Rosalind: **__**Yes, faith, will I, Fridays and Saturdays and all.**_

Sasuke onyx eyes met cerulean ones and he bent lower to steal a kiss-or make out session. "Bark." He breathed. "Bark."

Naruto's eyes popped wider and he gave a malicious grin, "Say that again…"

The Uchiha moved his sets of wet lips to his lover's ear and he used bedroom voice, "Bark baby." He nipped.

_**Orlando: **__**And wilt thou have me?**_

'_That's IT!' _Naurto flipped his lover over with little difficulty and meshed their lips together like on queue. His soft hands roamed over a paled chest. "Say it again!" the blonde ordered.

Sasuke's erection couldn't have gotten any harder than it was and he wrapped his arms around the tan lover. "Bark!" he groaned when Naruto ground their hips together, the friction between them growing unstable.

Naruto slammed his lips upon his writhing raven, making him moaned into the heated tonguing. "I can't wait to see him tomorrow, baby." He said while his raised his hips. "Sakura is bringing him over right?" The blonde used his leg power to stable himself and spread his cheeks with his hands.

_**Rosalind: **__**Ay, and twenty such.**_

"Y-yea, pretty su-sure." Sasuke managed to get out, unconsciously of course. His mind went crazy as he felt the dobe sit on his cock and warmth surrounding it. "F-fuck!" The raven pushed his hips upwards wanting his blonde to move; just the picture of his cock disappearing Naru-Chan's puckered hole was-just-GOD he could cum right there. "Gets your ass moving-literally!"

_**Orlando: **__**What sayest thou?**_

Naruto cringed as he pulled up again slamming down on top of Sasuke's hard length. This wasn't even the beginning… "When is Haru-chan getting here, babe?" he ended with a slam and a moan when he felt his sweet spot being dug into but the tears still managed to leak out. "Ahh…stroke me…Sasu…"

The Uchiha rolled his head to the side but quickly reacted to Naruto's words. '_WHY DOES HE LIKE TO TALK_?' his mind screamed. "He's coming in the morning…" 'Speaking of 'come.' He grabbed Naruto's slick cock and smeared the pre-cum leaking out slowly, coating it completely but paused when Naruto sat down extra hard. Sasuke glanced up at his love and his heart ached. Tears leaked out of his favorite blue eyes, he was trying way to hard…

_**Rosalind: **__**Are you not good?**_

"Naruto, stop." The raven begged, placing his hands on his blonde's thighs. "Stop." Their eyes met and Naruto nodded; his shaky figure slipped off his dick collapsing beside his dark-haired boyfriend.

The silence that filled the air was very uncomfortable and Sasuke was first to speak. "Why are you so stressed?"

Naruto rolled on his side facing the familiar profile, "What if he doesn't like me? I mean it's been a year and he knows about me and you…"

_**Orlando: **__**I hope so.**_

The raven sighed and wiped his sweating brow with one hand and pulled Naruto close with the other, "He knows how happy I am and he knows that's all that matters, dobe." He smiled faintly when Naruto draped an arm around him.

"We're all sweaty, let's go take a shower." He cooed, wiping the sweat come his cheek.

Sasuke got up first and motioned to the bathroom. "Then let us go thank Neji for the sex room."

"YOSH! Then let us raid his porn!" the dobe said pumping his fist into the air.

The Uchiha heir let a smirk marry his face, '_Yes, I am happy. That's all that matters.'_

_**Rosalind: **__**Why then, can one desire too much of a good thing?**_

_**--**_

Neji climbed into his bed and pulled the thick comforter over his head. '_Sweet relief…' _he sighed and closed his eyes, pushing his head into the pillow. They really had to prepare for the ceremony, in which Gaara was to reunite S.H.U.U. (Sabaku, Hyuuga, Uchiha and Uzumaki) these were the four clans that ruled Japan in the good way. The other clans didn't matter as much as these. SHUU ran the court system in Japan and other large corporations. The head of the clan each got a bodyguard and an estate to ensure privacy. The children were watched closely, as were the grandchildren. Since the murder of Gaara's father, the SHUU weren't able to live up to their fullest and usually stayed low. The three clans died down but never disappeared, and now that they could claim they're rightful place. Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Gaara were the heirs to the leaderships and were bound to sworn in at anytime. Now that Gaara had accepted the position, the rest could take their place; their fathers were getting older and the youth that you need for the job wasn't there.

Neji had met with Sasuke and Naruto a few minutes before hand and they had agreed to have their ceremony held with Gaara's. That was at 2:00 o'clock in the morning and now it had to be 4ish_. 'Sleep Neji…' _he thought and turned towards the wall. Tomorrow would be one of the biggest days of his 24 year old life.

--

The alarm clocked went off loudly of course and Gaara didn't bother to turn it off; the people rushing downstairs and frantically yelling. He shot up and looked around the room; no one was there but a maroon kimono and a note…The reached across the small table and snatched the neat note.

_Panda-baby,_

_Ceremony is at 12:00 and I set the alarm for 9:00, so wake up and get dresses panda-chan! Sasuke has a special guest that is coming; Naruto wants Tooru to meet him so if you could help with that. Um…there's nothing else I can think of but look presentable._

_-Neji :P_

He scowled and crumbled it up, tossing it on the carpet. Gaara pushed off the bed and stretched, wildly yawning. _'Shower time.'_

_--_

Downstairs, Naruto with his traditional orange kimono jumped up and down like a child, "Sasuke-teme, when is he going to get here?" He whined and attacked himself to his boyfriend who was waiting patiently outside the estate doors.

"He'll be here, dobe. You know how Sakura is, so you should stand a little farther away and no personal contact." He ordered sternly, a slight glare on his face because he had to meet his ex-wife, Haruno Sakura. "Just act like an adult, Naruto."

The blonde nodded and stood straight and tall when the BMW arrived and two figures got out of the expensive car. Naruto shivered at the first woman who he assumed was his boyfriends ex. She was short and had a large forehead was all he could process. (He was more focused on the person shoving the lady to the side in order to get to his father)

Sasuke glared at the woman in front of him, "Sakura-san." He bowed and she did the same. '_Dirty bitch…' _

She scowled and ignored him completely; she was more interested in his new piece of meat. She strutted her way towards the tall blonde, her cotton candy hair swaying in the process. Sakura eyed him down trying desperately to get his attention but he was 6'0 tall and she was only 5'8. "Ahem, Naruto?"

The tall man glanced down and looked into very pretty sea foam green eyes, _'I like Gaara's.' _He smiled a huge smile, showing off his gorgeous teeth. "I'm Naruto; you must be Sakura-sempai." He held out a hand, in which she took shaking it slightly.

"Umm yes, I am." _'WHY IS HE BEING SO NICE?_' inner Sakura yelled, becoming very jealous of the angel in front of her. "So you are Sasuke-kun's boyfriend?" She asked eyeing him down again…

Naruto got a bad feeling about this…

From behind the two a tiny boy approached the raven, bowing very deeply. "Otousan…" His appearance was very similar to Sasuke's but his long bangs covered his eyes. "Ohayo gazaimasu." He was in a similar kimono, but with a blue obi.

Sasuke remained emotionless and bow slightly, before returning back to his usual stance. He glanced back to his boyfriend and his ex. She was walking away with anger smeared all over her eyes. "Goodbye Sadaharu." She mumbled and got her car.

Sasuke listened as the wheels screeched and the dust was in the air. The older raven crouched down and opened his arms wide open for his son.

The boy name Sadaharu ran into his father's open arms and let out a broken sob. "Otousan, gomen!" He begged burying his small head into his dad's kimono.

Strong arms wrapped around his son and he swayed his body, rocking the small bundle in his arms. "Why, sorry Haru?" Sasuke asked pulling away from his love.

Haru looked into his father's eyes or what could see, "B-because I cried and Sakura says not to."

Sasuke wiped his tears away and brushed the bangs out of the way, "Did she, now? Well remember what I said about your eyes Haru." The boy responded by nodding.

"Be p-proud of them." He murmured, pulling the pin out of his pocket and sliding it into his raven hair revealing aquamarine eyes that the ocean couldn't compare to. "I missed you." He said in a stubborn voice.

Sasuke laughed and plucked his small nose, "Well like wise…Now I get to have you all to myself…" He kissed the pale forehead. "Now stand up like a good boy and go meet my Naruto."

The smaller raven nodded and walked over to the handsome blonde with his head down. "Ohayo, dobe." He giggled as he heard his father crack up in the background.

Naruto's mouth gaped open, wide. '_WHAT?!' "_Hi…Haru. I'm Naruto-"

"Dobe." The miniature Sasuke added with a comically grin. "You're a cute dobe. I think I like you." He crossed his arms and stuck his nose in the air. '_I can see why daddy likes him!' _Haru stomped over to Naruto and patted his thigh. "Good, dobe…"

The blonde scowled-not at the boy-but at his lover! "SASUKE, I AM GOING-" I mean this was his only chance to make a good impression on his teme's son and now it was ruined-he was basically a dog!

"Chill Naruto, I'm Haru-you're the one who makes my daddy 'happy.'"

Sasuke growled, "Haru…you better run…"

Haru giggled and slipped out of his sandals, dodging his otousan. The smaller raven darted in to the estate and bumped against an object about his size…He rubbed his head and opened his eyes to find a beautiful, '_girl_?' He had the darkest brown hair and weirdest eyes…they were extremely pale, like a mirror or something.

"Itai…I'm sorry-"Tooru blushed at the cute aquamarine eyed boy. He looked awfully like Sasu-chan…but completely different eyes.

"You're pretty but you should watch were you're going." Haru asked standing up and straightening his navy blue kimono. He stared at the fascinating boy who seemed to be very flustered. "I'm Sadaharu, but you can call me Haru-chan." He smirked, holding out his hand to him.

Tooru blushed deeper and reached for the outstretched hand, "H-hi, I'm Tooru…"

'_That's a boy name! So the little thing is a boy, eh?' _"Tooru, hmm…well I'll be staying here with my otousan and his boyfriend, do you live here?" He quickly pulled up the boy and entwined their hands, liking the small blush that he got.

The youngest Hyuuga paled even more and tried to find a possible way to get out of this situation, _'Gosh! He's holding my hand 'n everything! I think he likes me…" _Tooru glanced at the boy next to him, he was cute but a little straight forward; for Buddha's sake they were only 4! "Do you li-like me, Haru-sama (2)?"

'_Like him? I'm only 5! What does he like me?' _

"Do you like me, Tooru_?" _He asked slightly confused from it all, "Never mind that! Do you want to see my toys?" He grabbed the hand that was shaking in his and raced up to the west wing, where the butler was bringing his suitcase up. "Come on, Tooru!"

Naruto watched from the door way, his head lying against his lovers shoulder while Sasuke was probably doing the same thing. "Damn Sasu-you kid moves fast!"

"Shuttup-he just hasn't made one friend-Sakura doesn't like him making that many friends." He explained nibbling on his lover's ear. "I never got it…she had these ridiculous rules but never paid any attention to what her fucking child wanted." Sasuke sounded truly disgusted.

The blonde hummed in understanding, "So Tooru is his **first **friend? That's what you wanted, yea?"

The raven tilted his head to the side, wondering if this would be safe… _'Neji won't mind if Haru and Tooru become friends…I don't even think Tenten let little Hyuuga have friends.' _He wondered, and just then Neji came running through the door, with his Kimono half on and half off.

"SHIT!" The Hyuuga frantically yelled throughout the house, Panda-chan, the ceremony is going to begin in a 30 minutes! No one is here!" Neji fixed his clothing and smiles awkwardly to his friends, "You guys ready? I mean you don't-"

"We are. But are you Neji, you really don't look good." Sasuke said to his friend. He removed himself from his boyfriend and coolly walked over to his best friend, "You're all frustrated and your hair," he pulled a silky strand back in place, "it's all tangled-this isn't like you."

Neji slapped his hand away feeling out of place, "It's been hard-Gaara around-just his presence makes me feel like I'm 20 again. This is ridiculous!" He snarled, marching over to the elevator. "You guys head to the room where I told you to go! I'll get to meet your little mini, Sasuke."

Naruto snickered and followed the raven up to the third floor. "He doesn't even know-"

--

"Holy shit, I look like a mother fucking panda…" the redhead said not believing what he saw in the mirror. '_I don't give a shit-but Neji wasn't kidding…' _He flicked a couple of maroon hairs off of his face and continued putting on his raccoon rings. '_Neji has a weird taste in people, that's for sure.' _He really couldn't get why Neji took a interest in him, he was different from others but Neji had almost translucent eyes! '_Maybe because I distance myself from others-maybe that's why he wants to break my barrier…He has weird goals…' _He finished applying his large amount of eyeliner and silently walked out of the bathroom, sliding on his maroon kimono. Tying his huge obi around his tiny waist with much difficulty, Gaara heard a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in."

Neji quickly walked in and stared at the redhead angrily. "You aren't ready?"

"This thing is huge! I can't do this by myself." Gaara admitted and put on a little pout for Neji to help his little panda. "Panda needs help."

The brunette chuckled, walking behind to the smaller man and wrapping his arms around him in order to get the obi around right. Neji leaned his body into Gaara's slight curve and set his head on his panda's head. "At least you made yourself look appropriate…" he wrapped the jade obi tightly once more and tied it into a small knot. "There, wasn't so hard. Now, are you ready?" He spun Gaara around and straightened the collar on the kimono.

Jade eyes stared into Neji's; they were so mesmerizing and beautiful, full of life and very kind unlike his dull jade eyes, faded from the troubles of life. He reached up and touched that porcelain skin that was soft and flawless. And those lips, deep pink lips that contrasted greatly with skin. The pair of lips looked velvety, almost too much like velvet. Neji looked surprised from the sudden contact…but content with the soft touches, maybe even leaning in a bit. "You better kiss me now; I might change my mind…" he murmured reaching on his tippy toes and wrapping his arms around Neji's strong neck, still leaning until he got a good inch away from the Hyuuga's face. "What if I said I didn't need you?" if I he whispered sadly.

Neji looked into the eyes before him uncertainly, "You would be so correct." He heard Gaara ready to reply with a smart comment but instead silence the smaller man with a crushing kiss. He felt Gaara relax in his arms and opened his own mouth slightly before slowly pushing his tongue inside Gaara's hot entrance. Gaara mewled and responded to the motions he had wanted so badly for over 4 long years. Neji leaned sideways and pressed his body into the one his was in front of and slide his hands down the curve of his ass. The redhead moaned into the kiss sending a pleasurable hum sound into Neji's mouth and moved his pair of lips even slower against Neji's; making it memorable. They were breathing out of they're noses, so no need to part.

The Hyuuga picked Gaara up by the waist and immediately Gaara wrapped his small legs around a waist, his kimono riding up to his upper thighs revealing creamy ones. Neji tried to steady him but only succeeding in breaking the kiss and failing to the carpet.

Gaara who coolly swiped the saliva from his mouth looked at the amused face in front of him, "What?" he asked, pissed.

Neji chuckled throatily, "You kissed mee…Gaara kissed mee." He sighed and looked at their position; Gaara on top of him, on his stomach. He leaned forward and placed his forehead against Gaara's smiling proudly.

"I'm sorry." He sighed heavily too.

Neji nodded, "So am I." They picked themselves up and once again straightened they're clothes. "But I don't regret anything." Neji said ready to walk out.

"Neither do I." Gaara repeated and followed Neji. They walked out of the room, ready to take new positions, pinkies entwined. '_I'll never regret anything I do with you…' _

Neji's smile faltered a bit as one thought raced in his head, '_We're falling into the same past…'_

_--_

-RLH

I can hear you say, "FINIALLY!" but alas they aren't 'together.'

So tell me how I did…If you like it click that little purple-blue rectangle…Come on my readers, I really haven't gotten a lot of reviews but I'm still going! If you didn't like it gimme advice... Ha-ha (the half-smut) I thought I'd throw that in there for you guys. I really like Uchiha Haru in my head-he's really arrogant like Sasuke XD and straight forward when it comes to meeting ppl. (His secrets will be revealed later)

1. Panda-chan is Neji's nickname for Gaara

2. I like to think Tooru treats kids better than him so he uses the term, -sama, like master. He's shy OK?

Anyone know the kazekage's name? (Gaara's daddy)

Next Chapter: The big ceremony, more of Haru-chan and Gaara gets the fortune.


End file.
